Noche de Copas, Noche de amor
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Que pasa cuando los limites son sobre pasados, cuando la rutina y los celos fastidian, Nowaki y Misaki descubrirán que es necesario un cambio de ambiente para conocer la felicidad, si bien a necesario tropezar para poder levantarse y porque siempre habrá un roto para un descocido...
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Shungiku Nakamura sensei. Pertenecientes a Junjou Romantica.**

**Podremos encontrar un poco de hard (o eso creo :P) recordándoles es que hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

Una pelea, siempre había peleas, Hiro-san era muy bipolar a veces, por más que trataba de entenderlo y ser paciente mi mente ya no daba para más, que se supone que debe hacer, el ritmo de vida que estaba llevando era cómodo para su pareja pero no para él, si el psicólogo de la clínica lo viera simplemente le diría como buen amigo, "Eso no es sano, deberías terminar con esto, cambiarte de casa y comenzar algo nuevo, lo digo por salud mental"- esbozo una sonrisa, la verdad ni ganas de reír tenia, pero el recuerdo del comentario le ayudo a animarse un poco más, las escaleras del departamento ya no eran de confianza, se levanto de las mismas y mientras bajaba se iba sacudiendo el pantalón.

Sus pensamientos eran confusos que debía hacer, hablar con el castaño o simplemente seguir con la rutina, la interminable y tediosa rutina, nada cambiaba, ya tenían rato saliendo, ya habían tenido intimidad, pero aun existía la sombra de un amor no correspondido, cuando se quedaba hasta noche trabajando aun podía escuchar los sollozos pidiendo en silencio en un suspiro ahogado aquel nombre que creyó ya olvidado, un saco no saca otro clavo, ni el tiempo ayuda a los corazones rotos, ironías de la vida, el sufría porque su amor ahora se está volviendo el no correspondido, al menos Hiro tenía a su amor como amigo, lo que le recordó aquella platica que tuvo en sus tantos intentos de citas en aquel restaurante familiar, al preguntarle porque si lo había rechazado seguía con él, porque seguía siendo su amigo, y porque jamás le dijo lo que en verdad sentía, la respuesta le simplemente lo lastimo más de lo que esperaba, "porque, permanecer a lado de la persona que tu amas es uno de los privilegios de ser amigos", cuando lo escuche y vi la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, todo el mundo a mi alrededor pareció desmoronarse, claro que eso era algo que no vería el, el no tenia ojos ni nada para mí, porque seguía a su lado a pesar de que sabía que tal vez todo terminaría mal o ni siquiera comenzaría algo.

El tintineo de una puerta abriéndose, era la cafetería más tranquila de toda la zona aunque la calle era muy transitada, no muchos entrababan a la cafetería, saludo como era su costumbre al encargado y se dirigió a la mesa de siempre, en el rincón a un lado de la ventana, alejada de la entrada, el encargado se acerco y pido su orden, un café americano, siguió viendo a las personas pasar, seguía dándole vueltas al tema pero seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba, un sentimiento contrajo su pecho, estaba cansado de ser solo el que consuele a Hiro y a él quien lo consolaba nadie, le sirvieron su café.

Seguía pensando, pero su celular comenzó a vibrar, no quería contestar pero poda ser una emergencia en el hospital así que contesto un poco desanimado esperando que sea algo importante necesitaba distraerse y los niños lo ayudaban mucho – Si, diga?- al otro lado de la línea muy animado- Nowaki? Jaja que ánimos, que acaso no te dan o qué?- golpe bajo,-Ah! Sempai jajajaja buena broma, paso algo?- dijo muy cortante, solo quería terminar la llamada y seguir en sus asuntos- Ah cierto, vamos a salir todos a un bar a festejar no se qué cosa creo que uno de los chicos se casa o algo así y te llamo para invitarte, que dices te apuntas? Una noche de copas no te hará mal anda vamos…- el pelinegro se quedo callado un momento, no le haría nada mal salir un rato a divertirse, dio un gran suspiro- está bien voy, en donde y a qué hora?- si Hiro no le hacía caso no le importa salir, pero debería avisarle, no para que el solo tiene ojos para Usami- Perfecto, saldremos del hospital si quieres te vemos en la entrada a la hora de la salida tienes 3 horas para arreglarte jajajajaja no llegues tarde nos vemos- finalizo la llamada ahora solo quedaba una cosa le avisaría o no a Hiro. Termino su café, pago la cuenta, al salir del lugar un joven de estatura media, cabello castaño un poco alborotado y de grandes ojos color verde esmeralda, había chocado con el claro el siguió en pie pero el chico no- itatata, perdón no lo vi salir- se disculpo el chisco sobándose la frente, mientras el azabache lo miraba un poco sorprendido, salió rápido de su estática y estiro la mano para ayudar al menor a levantarse , el menor tomo la mano y se volvió a disculpar haciendo una breve reverencia- jejeje disculpe me tengo que retirar y lamento el inconveniente- dio una cálida sonrisa y salió corriendo, Nowaki solo se quedo parando siguiendo al joven con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista entre la multitud, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, el chico le había agradado. Siguió su camino, en la entrada al edificio, solo pudo suspirar y entrar rápido, solo iba a darse un ducha y cambiarse de ropa y así por irse rápido.

Los pensamientos aun atormentaban su mente, abrió la puerta lentamente, de la sala provenían dos voces, una muy familiar y la otra pues la otra la detestaba- Usagui ahora que le hiciste a tu compañero?- decía un tanto molesto el castaño, - Yo?, pues nada, solo le dije que dejara de trabajar en ese bar, no me gusta que lo vean y toqueteen, el es solo mío, y pues se enojo- decía calmado el peliplata, - ah por favor dame un respiro, por cierto pensaste en lo que te dije el otro día?- hablaba despreocupado el castaño mientras revisaba su librero para acomodar unos libros- que? Ah lo de la cita a ciegas, pero si tú tienes un compañero de piso porque no lo llevas a él, quiero evitar problemas- el tono de Usami era un poco de fastidio- lo llevaría, pero no se, anda acompañe solo será una noche, jajaja- lo decía en un tono más calmado, el cual rápidamente cambio a uno un poco mas seductor?- seremos pareja por una noche, no te hare nada malo- se acerco lentamente al rostro del escritor, ninguno de los dos parecía querer sede, mientras que cierto medico veía la escena desde la entrada.

Salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo, sus ojos ardían y amenazaban con liberar unas lagrimas, "soy un idiota, un completo idiota, jajaja ironías de la vida, jajajaja terminare con todo esto", pensaba mientras la tristeza se borraba de su rostro llevándolo a uno de ira, la decisión había sido tomada, no sería más el juguete, ni el pañuelo de lagrimas y mucho menos el desesteres del castaño, había llegado a su límite de tolerancia, lo amaba mucho no lo negaba pero todas las personas tienen un límite y el ya había pasado el suyo, metió su mano al bolsillo y sao su celular, mando un mensaje /Hola: espero te diviertas con "amigo", doy por terminado esto, mañana en la tarde iré por mis cosas, creo que esto no iba a funcionar si no era algo unilateral. Adiós Hiroki./ su dedo tembló, no quería mandar el mensaje, no quería ser impulsivo, lo medito un par de segundos más, en la pantalla apareció la notificación de MENSAJE ENVIADO, se dirigió a sus contactos y bloqueo el numero, rápidamente busco otro número y lo marco – Sempai? Necesito un favor, perdí las llaves de mi apartamento y necesito que me prestes ropa- trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero su respiración y forma de caminar no ayudaban mucho- Eh? Nowaki, eres tú? Am si no hay problema, pero… estas ben, te escucho alterado…- su voz sonó mas seria de lo usual, conocía l suficiente al azabache para saber que algo no andaba bien y la excusa más barata que lo delato fue la de las llaves, - Eh? Ah si jejej estoy bien solo que pues... como dije perdí mis llaves y pues corrí para buscarlas y pues jejeje… no importa entonces si me prestas ropa?- su voz se estaba entre cortando pero quería mantenerse, no daría el gusto de caerse, menos por la decisión que había tomado, - Am… seguro? Bien no insistiré mas, me lo platicaras cuando estés listo, y si t la presto, tengo ropa en el hospital, ven por ella- la decepción se expreso en sonido, pero no lo presionaría, conocía a Nowaki y sabia que cosas personales, le costaba hablarlas, pues le gustaba resolverlo solo, aun así se preocupo, -Muchas gracias… voy para allá- finalizo la llamada, vio el reloj le quedaba hora imedia para llegar y arreglarse, se detuvo en la primera esquina y llamo a un taxi, el caminar lo estresaba mas y necesitaba calmarse.

Mientras un demonio maestro, lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, el mensaje lo había desconcertado y sobre todo PORQUE DIABLOS YA NO SE PODIA COMUNICAR CON SU MEDICO FAVORITO? El muy bastardo había apagado su celular, terminar por mensaje, eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, Usagui mientras tanto, veía la escena creando una idea para su nueva novela, - por qué no te calmas? No ganaras nada haciendo una rabieta así- decía el peli palta aun sentado y bebiendo de su té muy tranquilamente- que me calme dices? Mi pareja me termino por mensaje, quien sabe que ideas erróneas tiene en la cabeza, pero me termino por mensaje, que se cree y más aun se atreve a apagar su celular, como quieres que me calme si no se qué demonios paso- oh no momento de debilidad, una lagrima se escapo recorriendo la mejilla, no paso mucho para que comenzara a llorar, - vamos cálmate, te llevare a un buen bar, si solo contrólate- decía el escritor mientras se levantaba y tomaba al castaño entre su brazos, eran amigos no? Y así se pueden consolar los amigos. El castaño aprovecho el abrazo y se perdió entre ellos, algo no estaba bien se sentía reconfortado en los brazos que anhelaba pero algo no andaba bien.

Pago el taxi y no espero a que le devolvieran su cambio, entro casi corriendo al resiento de la salud, las enfermeras lo veían un poco extrañadas y preocupadas, era la primera vez que lo veían de esa manera así como que llegara en taxi, los rumores comenzaron a expandirse, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, trataba de controlarse, pues iría a la sala de los niños y no quería espantarlos, llego al a sala indicada y coloco la mejor expresión posible, abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con los niños brincándole a Sempai, cuando lo vieron entrar corrieron directamente a él, mientras el azabache se colocaba a la altura de los niños con los brazos abiertos y los recibió a todos con un gran abrazo- Sensei, sensei, viene a jugar con nosotros?- decía uno de los niños que no alcanzo a entrar en el abrazo, - No pequeños hoy no, pero mañana prometo que jugaremos todo lo que quieran mientras se porten bien y se tomen sus medicamentos y asistan a sus terapias- tocaba sus cabezas mientras se enderezaba, los niños lo vieron un poco defraudados pero confiaban en que mañana sería divertido, mientras Tsumori- sensei, veía Nowaki, trataba de averiguar qué era lo que tena el pobre azabache, la mirada no tardo en ser reconocida, solo puedo negar con la cabeza, lo que dio pauta a que ambos salieran de la pequeña sala.

-Me dirás lo que tienes?- decía ya más serio Tsumori-sensei, seguía caminado sin mirar al azabache- que fue lo que me delato?- pregunto ya mostrándose decaído al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes en el departamento - y te atreves a preguntar? Jajaja si que eres malo mintiendo, simplemente no te creí lo de las llaves y tu oz sonaba extraña , sin mencionar que te conozco lo suficiente para poder reconocer algunas de tus actitudes- se detuvieron frente a la puerta, aun no recibía respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente, - bueno no importa si no me dices, aun así sabes que cuentas conmigo, si necesitas consuelo, te puedo prestar mi hombro y mis brazos- decía en tono más seductor y divertido,- Gracias jejeje pero paso, solo no quiero hablar del tema- su expresión y voz se volvieron en un tono más triste, la mirada la tenia baja y no se atrevía a ver a su sempai a los ojos, ya había dicho que no caer,- Como quieras- se acerco a su locker, saco una muda de ropa- te darás un baño y trata de no pensar en eso- se dirigió a la salida y antes de salir le dedico una cálida mirada con una encantadora sonrisa, - lo que sea que haya pasado, no dejes que eso te desanime- sin más cerró la puerta, dejando a un Nowaki más animado, sus palabras le reconfortaron un poco, " jajaja no sería mala idea dejarme consolar de vez en cuando" pensó divertido, se dirigió a su locker y saco un jabón y una toalla, en verdad necesitaba ese baño.

-Misaki- llamaban a cierto castaño que aun mantenía la mente en las nubes, "Maldito Usagui, que se cree, yo no soy un objeto ni mucho menos soy de su propiedad, tengo 20 años y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera" pensaba, pero un golpe en la nuca lo saco de sus pensamientos- Eh? Pero… porque hiciste eso?- se quejaba el castaño mientras miraba a Sumi- sempai,- como que porque, que te pasa hoy? Andas en las nubes, tengo rato hablándote y tu ni atención pones, que acaso te volviste a pelear con tu casero?- Sumi, sabia de su relación con cierto escritor famoso, conocía las expresiones y actitudes del menor cuando este tenía un discusión y sabia que eso lo desconcertaba a su máximo- EH? Ah jajajajaja pues... etto… jajajaja… - desvió la mirada, odiaba que fuera tan fácil de leer,- Si, el muy fastidioso quiere que renuncie, pero necesito el trabajo, no puedo seguir viviendo a costa de los demás, pero el no quiere y se empeña en que no trabaje, esa actitud me molesta como no tienes idea- decía en un tono fastidiado, el castaño ya no sabía cómo poder lidiar con el peliplata, - porque no simplemente le explicas lo que sientes y lo que deseas, a parte si ya sabes cómo es no entiendo porque te mortificas tanto- Sumi trataba de apoyar al castaño aunque ya conocía la necesidad del menor, - no lo sé, es cansado tener que hablar siempre, al fin de cuentas hace por un tiempo lo que le pido y al final terminamos como al principio, se vuelve tedioso y ya no le veo sentido, ya no se qué hacer- el mayor miro de reojo al castaño, dio un gran suspiro – como quieras, solo concéntrate esta noche, será un poco larga, hay un evento el cual reservo medio lugar y estará abierto al público así que necesito que estés muy activo, será una noche larga y recuerda que hay poco personal- sin más comenzó con los preparativos, ya casi era hora del evento reservado, Misaki solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y golpearse mentalmente para que cierto escritor no invadiera sus sentidos.

Llámenlo destino, vida, karma, como quieran llamarlo pero en ese momento cuatro personas estaban a punto de reunirse en un mismo punto, siendo ese momento una clave para la toma de decisiones, pueden ser correctas o incorrectas, Hiroki viajaba con Usami, mientras que Nowaki lo hacía con Tsumori, si las cartas ya estaban en la mesa, solo faltaba mostrarlas. La vida a veces puede ser muy caprichosa y le gusta poner a prueba a las personas y esta prueba apenas comenzaba.

La tarde comenzó en el bar de una manera tranquila, Misaki corría de mesa en mesa tomando y llevando pedidos, sin mencionar la cantidad de botellas que tenía que llevar al evento, el ambiente era pesado, pero la música ayudaba a minorar el estrés, el lugar en si no era muy ruidoso como los antros o bares vecinos, era todo lo contrario, el ambiente buscaba relajar y dar momento de calidad y diversión a todos sus clientes, claro menos ese día.

-Una cerveza, un Brandy y un Whiskey, cierto? En seguida se los traigo- volvía correr Misaki, odiaba estar de un lado para el otro pero algo tenía que agradecer, el trabajo lo estaba distrayendo a la perfección, en todo lo que llevaba trabajando no pensó ni un minuto en Usami, claro hasta el momento, se volvió a dar una cachetada mental sacudió la cabeza y al momento de volver al trabajo,- itatatata, disculpe señor, no me fije- lentamente busco la cara de la victima de su distracción, siendo su sorpresa que se tratada del mismo sujeto con el que había chocado esa tarde mientras corría en la calle; - Vaya, dos veces en un mismo día, jejeje acaso el destino quiere que nos conozcamos- decía el azabache divertido, - jejeje probablemente, jejeje me vuelvo a disculpar- sus ojos se encontraron creando una cómoda atmosfera, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de ver al contrario, hasta que Misaki fue llamado para que continuara trabajando- jeje disculpe, pero tengo que volver al trabajo- hizo una reverencia y se retiro a terminar de atender las mesas, " con que te llamas Misaki, jejeje bonito nombre, me agradas aun mas" pensó divertido el médico.

La escena había sido observada por dos espectadores que miraban divertidos aquel curioso momento, era una oportunidad perfecta para sacar a sus queridos amigos de aprietos y mostrarles el otro lado de la vida, fuera de la jaula llamada relación, solo un momento, solo instante bastaba para que ambos observadores comenzaran a actuar, solo era necesario crear el momento y la excusa para que ese par tuvieran un poco de sabor en sus rutinarias vidas.

-Misaki, ven- llamaba atareado Sumi, su plan comenzaba en ese momento- Necesito que te hagas cargo de la barra, cambiaremos de lugares, andas muy lento, prepara las bebidas en eso si eres rápido- le dejo el pedazo de tela con el que secaba los vasos, tomo la charola y toco el hombro del menor –Eh? Ahh s…siii, yo me encargo,- se coloco en su ahora lugar de trabajo y comenzó a preparar los pedidos de los clientes en barras, así como los de sus compañeros meseros.

-Jejeje, mira quien está en la barra- decía Tsumori mientras codeaba a Nowaki en las costillas, llamando su atención,- tu nuevo amigo está en la barra, porque no vas a platicar un rato, en barra todo es más fácil- empujo al azabache y le guiño el ojo para su buena suerte o algo así, todo estaba listo. Con un mal pretexto, se acerco a la barra sentándose en un lugar lejano, seguía con la mirada los movimientos del castaño, se sorprendió al verlo moverse tras la barra, serbia y preparaba las bebidas de manera rápida, asertiva y eficaz, casi se podría jurar que estaba sirviendo diez bebidas diferentes en menos de 5 segundos, 2seria divertido por der hacer eso, jejeje tomare un curso de bebidas" pensaba, hasta que cierto castaño pidió su orden, - jejeje y dígame señor que le puedo servir- decía animado, las luces de la barra le ayudaban a su piel y sobre todo a su ojos a sobre salir sin mencionar que sus habilidades dejaba boquiabierto a muchos de los comensales, - solo no te burles de mi, dame un vaso de refresco, el alcohol y yo no, nos llevamos bien- decía un poco apenado, pues estar en un bar, siendo participante de un evento y no tomar alcohol, era único en el lugar, Misaki solo sonrió y rápidamente le preparo una bebida la cual casi no contenía alcohol, le paso el vaso de forma rápida y le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa.

Al destino en verdad que amaba poner distractores en el camino ya que hace llegar a los amigos y amores con diferentes etiquetas y con diferentes disfraces, pero esta valdría la pena, el azabache sonrió y comenzó a platicar con el joven castaño, -Me llamo Nowaki Kusama, pero puedes llamarme Nowaki y tú?- decidió preguntar, si el destino lo había puesto en su camino aprovecharía al máximo esa oportunidad para intimar un poco mas con su nuevo conocido- jejeje Yo soy Misaki Takahashi, pero puedes llamarme Misaki, mucho gusto.- limpiaba un vaso, pero eso no le impedía darle una sonrisa al puro estilo Misaki,- el gusto es mío- respondió el azabache devolviendo el gesto. Oh si la vida era una traviesa cuando se lo propia, en penas de amor sus víctimas caimas más rápido en sus redes.

- Akihiko! A donde vamos?- preguntaba con impaciencia un castaño resentido, - Es el bar donde trabaja mi compañero de piso, por buena fuente sé que es un lugar cómodo y agradable- sin quitar la vista del frente y conduciendo de manera rápida respondía el escritor- Hm! No será que quieres espiar a tu compañero o me quieres usar para poder disculparte con el por tu estúpida arrogancia y necedad?- se cruzo de brazos y miro a su amigo de manera curiosa, ya que Akihiko no hacia las cosas porque simplemente le diera la gana, esa era su excusa pero siempre había una razón para que el hiciera las cosas. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo planeaba algo y cuando solo lo hacía por molestar y divertirse aunque lo segundo casi nunca pasaba.- Ya casi llegamos solo espera un momento mas y sabrás el porque te he traído hasta aquí- sin más el silencio se apodero del auto, no era incomodo pero tampoco agradable aun había cosas que pensar y una bebida podría ayudar a pensar mejor las cosas o al menos a olvidarlas por un rato.

Llegaron al pequeño bar, que se localizaba dentro de la zona centro, estacionaron el deportivo en la cuadra de enfrente, dando un último ánimo entraron al lugar, Hiroki, solo pudo abrir los ojos, era todo menos lo que Akihiko había descrito, era un caos total, para nada tranquilo. Entraron al lugar recorriéndolo con la mirada, encontraron un lugar alejado de todo, tomaron asiento mientras que un par de ojos los ubicaron rápidamente, solo dos personas los reconocieron, solo dos personas tenían algo en mente y sobre todo solo dos personas disfrutarían el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Usami, porque me trajiste aquí?- la impaciencia lo gobernaba,- Tu solito te contestaste en el auto no se para que me vuelves a preguntar- su tranquilidad y soberbia impacientaba más al castaño mayor, rápidamente sus ojos se colocaron en la barra en el cual un castaño de ojos verdes atendía con mucha alegría a un cierto medico el cual había ignorado a sus compañeros y su verdadero motivo de estar esa noche en aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta aunque tampoco era algo de importancia, en ese momento solo importaba olvidar y disfrutar aunque un escritor no podía decir lo mismo, el estar de incognito le prohibía el armar un escándalo, y un maestro resentido le detenía a cualquier acto estúpido. Una mirada, un solo distractor, si tan solo hubiera visto todo se habría arreglado pero no la vida le gusta dar vueltas a las cosas y como el reloj de arena le gusta girar y volver a contar, solo un segundo, solo un momento.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que habían llegado aquel lugar, Hiroki estaba más que perdido en el alcohol que ya no sabía lo que hacía, se acercó lentamente a un escritor al borde de los celos y la paciencia, -Dime Usami, me dejarías hacer un experimento contigo, es importante para mí?- sin prestar atención contesto un rápido, solo quería vigilar a su querido castaño el cual se veía bastante cómodo –Tsk, sí, sí lo que quieras, dime de que trata?- trato de sonar casual, pero su tono de voz y sus emociones lo traicionaron, en un rápido movimiento, se acercó al rostro del escritor y de manera suave planto un beso, duro lo suficiente para que existieran evidencias, lo suficiente como para que un cliente ebrio llamará la atención y permitiera ver le escena la cual ya era muy comprometedora, como paso difícil de explicar, excusa el fabuloso poder del alcohol combinado con las decepciones amorosas, las cuales llevan a realizar la estupidez más grande.

Desde la barra un castaño al borde del llanto, miraba la escena sin poder creerla, mientras que el azabache solo podía terminar de triturar sus pocas esperanzas, sin darse cuenta ambos caminaron a dirección de la mesa, Hiroki ya se encontraba arriba o más bien encima del escritor mientras que este lo tomaba de la cadera y de la nuca, el primero en hablar fue el menor el cual llamo la atención del peli plata que solo pudo abrir sus ojos y alejar al mayor de sus brazos – Usagi… co…como te atreves a hacerme esto?- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, sentimientos revueltos apresaban su pecho y le impedían hablar, tomo aire y su voz se escuchó en un tono más serio, dolido pero serio - Con esto damos por terminada nuestra relación, me iré de tu casa, por favor no me busques más y sobretodo no trates de contactarme por medio de mi hermano, esto termina aquí- rápidamente le dio una bofetada al peliplata, dejando en silencio a todo el lugar, mientras Sumi se acercaba, coloco a Misaki entre sus brazos, - Misaki, puedes quedare en mi casa mientras encuentras un departamento donde quedarte- aun entre sollozos Misaki solo pudo asentir aferrándose más al mayor, - Mira lo que has hecho Sensei, hacer llorar a Misaki es malo, pero engañarlo es inaceptable, me encargare de que se olvide de una vez por todas de ti- se alejó con el castaño en brazos.

La escena fue procesada por un azabache el cual comprendió todo de inmediato, regreso su mirada a su expareja que ahora se encontraba recostada en el pecho del escritor, decidió poner in también a su situación, tomo de un brazo al castaño mayor, el cual ya estaba recobrando los sentidos, sentido el calor que creyó perdido, se trató de acurrucar en aquellos brazos pero fue diferente a lo que su estado imagino, - Bien Hiro-san, bien, veo que al fin logro su cometido, tendrá a su amor platónico en donde más quiere, veo que es mejor decir las cosas de frente, nuestra relación se acaba, en la tarde iré por mis cosas y no volverás a saber de mí, sigue besándote con tu amor, esto ya no vale la pena.- de manera despreocupada lanzo a los brazos de Usagi al castaño, quedando en shock por lo que su poca cordura le alcanzo a dar, rápidamente trato de levantarse y seguirlo pero el alcohol no le permitió seguir, termino en el suelo tratando controlar los mareos y el vómito, cubriéndose la boca y liberando lágrimas de nuevo, la soledad y el vacío emocional , son cosas que cuando las vives no te gusta volver a sentir menos si existió alguien que te mostrara que esos vacíos pueden ser llenados con calidez y cariño.

La escena fue vista por un par de ojos que tenían algo planeado, pero todo fue modificado, cuando la pareja rival entro en escena, sin mover un solo dedo, las cosas habían salido más que perfectas, solo faltaba el segundo paso, los amigos a veces son los mejores consolando, pero un extraño, que no es nada más que la pareja del amante de tu ex, marcaba el comienzo de algo divertido, el corazón puede cambiar, no siempre los sentimientos están destinados a una sola persona.

Sumi y Misaki salieron del bar, el dueño les permitió que salieran antes, por lo que había visto, sabía que Misaki tenía una relación complicada, pero ahora comprendía todo, sabía que el chico había quedado destrozado aunque trataba de verse lo más fuerte posible, solo quien lo conocía bien sabía que detrás de esa amable sonrisa se encontraba un Misaki derrumbándose y que pedía a gritos ser salvado de su misma obscuridad; el azabache había descubierto la personalidad del menor y sabía que lo que había pasado le afectaba más al castaño que a el mismo, pues por muchos motivos siendo la escuela su principal maestro, "los sentimientos en los médicos son malos, no porque en si sea malo tener sentimientos, sino es malo dirigirlos a los pacientes, los puedes estimar y respetar, pero nunca permitirás que pasen esa barrera, cuando permitas que eso pase tanto en tu vida personal como en la profesional, en ese momento abras perdido todo, los sentimientos son la peor mascara que pueda tener el ser humano"; esas palabras las había escuchado de muchas maneras pero jamás había logrado entender por completo su significado, ahora que las meditaba ya todo tenía sentido.

Camino tras Misaki y Sumi por unos momentos, hasta que decidió llamar su atención, estiro la mano y tomo al castaño envolviéndolo en un cálido a brazo, entendía lo que estaba viviendo, entendía sus sentimientos y sobre todo entendía sus pensamientos, Misaki aun con los ojos cristalinos levanto un poco la cabeza y viendo fijamente los ojos contrarios dedico una triste sonrisa, segundos después comprendió, su nuevo amigo también pasaba por lo mismo, el abrazo fue interrumpido por una voz, -Hey! Nowaki, espera!- Tsumori, corrió para alcanzarlo, de manera se presentó ante los nuevos conocidos, por una extraña razón sintió una muy buena conexión con Sumi, los cuales de manera cómplice intercambiaron miradas las cuales terminaba con la pareja que ahora estaba abrazada, su único deseo era que sus amigos fueran felices con la persona correcta, la vida ya les había mostrado el camino, solo les faltaba a ellos recorrerlo.

Mientras en el bar, ninguno decidió decir algo, ninguno quiso romper el silencio, las acciones hablaban por si solas, les habían roto el corazón, claro si buscaban culpables eran sus ahora ex, pero en el fondo sabían que ellos fueron los culpables de aquel acto, los que propiciaron esa decisión, pero como personas maduras que eran, la vida no les daría esas cartas, ellos amaban a sus ex como no tenían una idea y no permitirían que las cosas terminasen a si de un momento a otro o no, ya no importaba lo que tuvieran hacer o a que extremos tuvieran que llegar, sus amores volverían a sus brazos pidiendo perdón, bueno no tanto a eso pero al menos si a sus brazos, para eso necesitaban tiempo y un plan para volver a enamorarlos costara lo que costara.

El tiempo corre, corre y corre pero algo que jamás hará es el detenerse, pasaba y pasaba, un castaño que era visitado en su trabajo todos los días, un médico que buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar con él, salidas al cine, a comer, al parque, a cualquier lado , ya no importaba el destino solo querían estar juntos, verse y tener un momento un para ellos, por extrañas razones ya vivían juntos, a pesar de que ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro preferían mantenerlo como una amistad, aun no estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, en sus salidas no pasaba de un beso discreto o de caminar tomados de la mano dentro del bolsillo, nunca pasaban a toqueteos aunque sus deseos gobernaran, sí que tenían un muy buen auto control o simplemente no querían volver a repetir la historia que dio pie a su amistad.

-Misaki- hablo el azabache abrazándolo por la espalda mientras que el castaño preparaba la cena, su abrazo era muy bien recibido, recargo su mentón en la cabeza del menor, mientras este acariciaba los brazos que lo rodeaban-Dime? No me digas que quieres algo especial para cenar porque créeme que el menú ya no va cambiar- su voz sonó juguetona, mientras se giraba para poder ver de frente a su compañero, se mantuvo dentro de los brazos contrarios, ese toque le agradaba, esa calidez le hacía sentir querido y sobretodo es un sentimiento mutuo, un momento una mirada, todo puede pasar en un segundo, aunque eso ya lo habían corroborado, un beso rápido, tierno fue plantado en los labios del castaño, su duración fue al menos lo suficiente para dejar sin respirar, para que se vieran en la obligación de apagar la estufa, mientras recuperaban el aliento, Nowaki tomo la mano contrario y de manera gentil hizo que esta recorriera sus mejillas para terminar plantando un beso en el reverso de esta, Misaki un tanto apenado pero ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones dirigió su mano libre a la mejilla contraria y la toco con suavidad, -Misaki, tenemos que hablar, no crees que ya es el momento de dejar el pasado y que sigamos nuestras vidas?- el castaño comprendía lo que le estaban exponiendo, pero era capaz de olvidar a cierto Escritor Ególatra? Quería ser feliz y lo estaba haciendo con el azabache, sus dudas fueron claramente marcadas por su rostro, pero él quería ser feliz- Si, tienes razón- de manera avergonzada pego su cara al pecho contrario, envolviéndose en un abrazo correspondido.

La cena estaba casi lista, era una sorpresa que preparaba el castaño, solo faltaban las bebidas, Nowaki teniendo una idea de lo que le esperaba decidió ayudar al castaño saliendo a comprar la bebida, en la licorería recorría los pasillos de manera dudosa, no sabía que comprar, se acercó a uno de los encargados de piso y pregunto cuál era la bebida que le recomendaba para una cena, clocándolo más en duda al mostrarle algunos de los vinos que tenía en bodega, Vinos generosos secos, Vinos espumosos, Blancos jóvenes afrutados, Blancos secos naturales, Blancos secos con maderar, Rosados, Tintos jóvenes, Tintos de crianza, Tintos de reserva, Tintos gran reserva, Vinos dulces, Vinos aromatizados y derivados del vino, los que tenía eran Merlot, Cabernet Sauvignon, Malbec, Pinot Noir, Sangiovese, después de una clase de vinos decidió llevar un par de Merlot, ya que es un vino tinto suave con aromas a cerezas, ciruelas y notas a hierbas, perfecto para la cena.

En la terraza del departamento, un animado castaño colocaba todo, puso una mesa con un mantel rojo, las sillas las cubrió con una tela de color blanco, en los alrededores coloco 6 arreglos con 3 velas de diversos tamaños, coloco los platos, cubiertos y copas, entro disfrutando de la vista que les proporcionaría la tarde junto con su decoración, con expresión de satisfacción, regreso para terminar los últimos detalles, tiempo atrás había comprado un disco de música instrumental romántica, coloco el disco en el reproductor y comenzó a revisar las canciones:

1, YO TE AMO YO TAMPOCO, autor: SERGE GAINSBOURG

2. CONTIGO, autor: BEBU SILVETTI y SILVIA IBAÑEZ

3. AMANECER, autor: ARMANDO MANZANERO

4. CHAMPAGNE, autor: PEPPINO DI CAPRI

5. ALINE, autor; CHRISTOPHE

6. TEMA DE LA PELICULA, UN LUGAR DE VERANO, autor: MAX STEINER y MACK DISCANT

7. CANDILEJAS, autor: CHARLES CHAPLIN

8. ESTARE AQUI ESPERANDO POR TI, autor: RICHARD MARX

9. EL ULTIMO VALS, autor; BARRY MASON y LES REED

10. COMO UN AMOR, autor; PAUL DE SENNEVILLE

11. VENECIA SIN TI, autor; CHARLES AZNAVOUR

12. YO TENGO UN SUEÑO, autor: BENNY ANDERSOON y BJORN ULVAEUS

13. EXTRAÑOS EN LA NOCHE, autor: KAEMPFERT / SNYDER / SINGLETON

14. A MI MANERA, autor: CLAUDE FRANCOIS y JAQUES REVAUX

15. COMO YO TE AME, autor: ARMANDO MANZANERO

16. SOLAMENTE UNA VEZ, autor: AGUSTIN LARA

La música era perfecta, solo faltaba que se cambiara de ropa, corrió a su cuarto, sobre su cama ya tenía el conjunto que usaría, un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con franjas delgadas moradas y plateadas, zapato normal, y sin corbata, todo era semi informal, pero quería verse lo mejor posible, se miró unas cuantas veces en el espejo y sonrió, "Nunca pensé que haría esto" pensaba mientras un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, estaba feliz, corrió de nuevo a la terraza, reviso por última vez antes de cerrar las cortinas y la puerta, no quería que se viera lo que estaba preparando. Camino a la cocina y termino de preparar la cena, solo eran detalles una sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro en verdad que estaba feliz, el único problema era la sombra de aquel escritor, aun rondaba en su mente, será que aún lo extrañaba.

Entro Nowaki, todo estaba a obscuras, tanto había tardado que ya era de noche, cerró la puerta y dejo las bebidas en el sillón, tratando de localizar el interruptor, sintió como un par de brazos lo rodeaban, respondió aquel abrazo, tanteando un poco, encontró un rostro, lo tomo con ambas manos y dulcemente coloco un beso, fue corto pero placentero, volvió a tomar aquel cuerpo en sus brazos, sintiendo como se aferraba a él en un susurro se dejó escuchar- No quieres cambiarte? La cena será un poco formal?- Misaki en verdad quería que esa noche fuera especial, el azabache no dudo mucho, tomo al castaño de la mano y lo llevo al cuarto- Mientras me baño busca un conjunto y déjalo en la cama- sin prender las luces, entro al baño, se escuchó el abrir de a regadera, prendió la luz y corrió al armario y comenzó a elegir, saco un pantalón gris Oxford, una camisa negra con franjas plateadas, calcetines negros y los zapatos dejo todo en la cama, apago la luz y salió de la habitación.

Termino de bañarse, delineó una sonrisa al ver la ropa elegida, en verdad Misaki aún le faltaba aprender a combinar la ropa aun así no se veía mal la combinación, se vistió rápidamente, se colocó una colonia que había comprado para ocasiones especiales, ya listo, al abrir la puerta escucho música, sí que había pensado en todo, volvió a sonreír y entre las penumbras pudo ver al castaño en la terraza recargado en la barda, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, sin ms se apresuró a llegar hasta donde el castaño estaba, lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un gentil abrazo y besando su mejilla, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, respondió al abrazo y girándole lentamente buscaba los labios contrarios, el roce fue dulce para terminar siendo un beso apasionado, el ambiente estaba creado, se separaron para tomar aire, Misaki aprovecho para servir la cena, el azabache aprovecho para recorrer con la vista lo que había preparado.

Unas velas en el centro de la mesa, una deliciosa sopa de crema, pasta al estilo italiano, una carne marinada en salsa y de postre un musse de chocolate, era una combinación extraña de cena pero la vajilla aperlada con delicados detalles, el aroma, hacían una exquisita combinación de aromas y sensaciones, copas a medio llenar de vino tinto, música clásica de fondo, luces apagadas, la luz de la luna en menguante combinada con pequeñas y delicadas gotas incandescentes iluminaba un poco más el lugar, todo era perfecto, era sencillamente perfecto, un silencio cómodo invadía, las miradas y roces hablan por sí solas, las palabras sobraban, el amor nacía de una simple mirada pero los sentimientos del pasado aún tenían su huella en ambos corazones. El tiempo no tenía importancia, solo eran ellos dos, creando un momento paradisiaco.

La cena termino normal, Nowaki comenzó a recoger la mesa mientras que Misaki lavaba los platos, lo cual fue aprovechado rodeando al castaño con sus brazos, entre lazaron su manos con delicadeza, el azabache rodeo por la cintura al castaño, una melodía, creo el momento comenzaron a bailar al tiempo de la música, una pequeña lagrima rodo por la mejilla del castaño, no podía estar más feliz, al ritmo giraban y se desplazaban, ambos cuerpos se unían volviéndose uno, el tiempo volvía a pasar inadvertido, no importaba nada más, solo eran ellos dos, conforme la música bajaba su sonido declarando el fin de la canción ,disminuyeron sus pasos y alejándose lentamente sin soltarse de las manos, rápidamente Nowaki lo tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano tomo su rostro, dando paso a un beso, para luego acercarse a su oído susurrando – quieres ser mi novio?- un sinfín de emociones recorrieron el cuerpo del castaño, haciendo, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su sonrojado rostro, asintiendo repetidas veces afirmo todo, solo les quedo sellar el momento con un beso más apasionado. Nowaki acerco más el cuerpo del menor, -Duerme esta noche conmigo- pidió de manera gentil…

**Continuara…**

**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

**Esto tenía como finalidad ser un one shot pero jjajaja creo que será un two shot jojojojojo y a ver si no se convierte en otra cosa jaja ok no **

**Con dedicatoria para SesshomaruSama, gracias por la idea y por la espera jojojojo espero haya sido de tu agrado esta primera parte tratare de no tardarme con la segunda parte jojojojojojo**

**Agradecimiento a Gine, jojojojo sin tu ayuda creo que me hubiera estancado en la locura del café jajaja ok no gracias peque :3 jejejeje **

**Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

**P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción**

**Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacio existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW **


	2. Chapter 2

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Shungiku Nakamura sensei. Pertenecientes a Junjou Romantica.**

**Podremos encontrar un poco de hard (o eso creo :P) recordándoles es que hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

Si bien el tiempo puede pasar, pero para los que aman el tiempo y la esperan son eternos, el departamento, la sala, la cocina, todo absolutamente todo esta obscuras, caminaron abrazados hacia la habitación del azabache, no tropezaban con nada o tenían una muy buena orientación o simplemente si conocían bien su departamento. La propuesta no tenía malas intenciones, aunque si la oportunidad se daba no sería mal aprovechada, conforme la noche avanzaba el frio se hacía notar aún más, pero este paso desapercibido pues si se tiene el amor de tu pareja no es necesario nada más para mantenerse a buena temperatura.

Los nervios sí que son traicioneros, una vez dentro de la habitación ambos se separaron, Misaki corrió al baño mientras que el azabache se dirigía a su closet, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, pero que los podía tener tan nerviosos, una simple respuesta, una simple cosa, una simple persona, no era la primera vez que ambos dormían juntos, no señores, pero esta vez era por algo importante, su relación al fin era oficial así que el volver a compartir espacio con alguien especial después de tanto tiempo les dificultaba y los dejaba caer en el nerviosismo.

Recostados en la cama, cada uno dándole la espalda al contrario, estaba un castaño demasiado nervioso, tenía un buen tiempo de no compartir cama con alguien y así mismo un joven médico sentía un remolino de emociones, estaban felices porque al fin habían dado un paso importante, ahora si estaban felices, ninguno de los dos podían dudar de sus sentimientos eran correspondidos así mismo sus deseos, pero no, no se adelantarían, no cometerían el mismo error dos veces, un castaño comenzó a titiritar a pesar de que se hizo bolita en la cama y tapándose hasta el cuello su cuerpo resentía el frio, debió haber pasado por su pijama en lugar de quedarse con la ropa, pero era más la emoción del momento no le permitió alejarse de él. Nowaki sentía el temblor del cuerpo contrario pero no se atrevía a voltear, si lo hacía no podría controlarse, no quería caer en el deseo a pesar de tener los que más quería frente de él o más bien a su lado, mientras que ojiverde temblaba, por el frio puede ser una parte de su reacción, pero había algo más que lo hacía temblar y eso era un joven médico que estaba a su espalda, lo sentía tan cerca y tan lejos, pero que podía hacer el pobre, con su escritor ya no tan favorito no sufría de esos paros nerviosos, bueno tal vez si pero solo cuando dormían juntos y no quería que este se sobre pasar con el menor llevándolo a momentos seductoramente tentadores, oh si el pasado aún estaba en su presente, se encontraba su recuerdo fuera de lugar pero aunque el no deseara recordarlo ,e peliplata estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos, inclusive se podía decir que lo extrañaba pero el azabache siempre lograba hacerlo olvidar esos momentos de mala racha pero y entonces que era lo que lo estaba detenido.

Un poco más solo un poco más la tentación y la necesidad de afecto los estaba conquistando, pero no, Misaki, no quería volver a esa rutina, estaba cansado de eso, aun dándose mutuamente la espalda, el castaño se comenzó a girar lentamente, al grado que el azabache no se había percatado de sus movimiento o no se dio cuenta por sus nervios, pero en ese momento no importaba, el castaño lentamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda del mayor hasta el punto de poder pasar sus brazos por debajo del mismo y abrazarlo por la espalda, será? Misaki estaba tomando la iniciativa de sus actos y deseos, estaba superando sus miedos a tocar o ser tocado, oh si, una hermosa sorpresa que se llevó el azabache, respondió el toque, subiendo una de sus manos en dirección de las contrarias y de esa manera poder entrecruzar los dedos, de igual manera, se comenzó a girar con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada, una vez que estuvo con la mirada hacia arriba, tomo al castaño acomodándolo en su pecho, el menor se dejó guiar, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, no soltó su agarre en ningún momento, con su otra mano libre la acomodo aferrándose a la cadera del mayor, lentamente ambos iban cerrando sus ojos. Sintiendo la calidez del otro, en brazos de Morfeo ninguno deseaba despertar, menos con la agradable compañía del otro. Aun pasaba la pregunta en sus mentes de solo esto, solo esto por hoy?, si la vida fuera asi de rápida, ninguno estuviera en esos momentos en los brazos contrarios disfrutándose de esa manera, si bien en la vida no solo el contacto físico sexual es una muestra de afecto al romance, la mejor manera de corroborar que amas a una persona es el simple hecho de estar satisfecho sintiendo su calor, el saber que al amanecer estará a tu lado, no necesariamente con el contacto sexual , esa noche los dos comprendieron que su relación iba en serio en muchos sentidos.

Un halo de luz comenzó a inundar la habitación el primero en despertar fue un joven médico, aún tenía su día libre y sabía que el joven que descansaba tan apacible en sus brazos, estaba de vacaciones, lentamente acomodo a su joven acompañante en la cama, procurando no despertarlo, pero para su desgracia el chico estaba bien condicionado a los movimientos ajenos, cortesía de cierto escritor mañoso, lentamente el castaño comenzó abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes, dejándose ver cristalinos por la luz y por el hecho de que estaba despertando, de cierta forma esperaba un ataque, pero recordó que no más ataques sorpresas, lentamente comenzó a recorrer con su vista aun somnolienta, recorriendo el pecho que lo acogía, pasando por el cuello que pedía agritos dejar una marca, resistió ese llamado o solamente se encontraba aún muy dormido, siguió su camino topándose con unos labios que le regalaban una amable y tierna sonrisa mañanera, se quedó observándolos hasta que se comenzaron a mover –Buenos días Misaki, como dormiste?- una mano contraria se dirigió rápido a su barbilla, deseaba que esos ojos lo vieran a él y no exactamente alguna parte de su cuerpo, rápidamente un rubor comenzó a invadir las mejillas del castaño obligándolo a tratar de esconderse entre el pecho del mayor y las sabanas, una risa enternecedora se liberó del mayor, llevándolo a hacer lo mismo, se ocultó debajo de las sabanas y de manera juguetona comenzó a buscar al menor que aun tenia nerviosismo, encontrando lo que buscaba, rápidamente coloco un tierno beso primero en las mejillas y luego en los labios, este era lento, tierno y apasionado, no tenía prisa por terminarlo, pero la anatomía del cuerpo humano exigía para su supervivencia un poco aire llevándolo a que se separan, le menor volvió a teñirse del rostro, dio una nerviosa sonrisa – Bu…Buenos días, Nowaki- desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario del nombrado, lo que lo llevo a acercar más al menor a su cuerpo, hacia frio, pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba ya que su compañero le daba el calor necesario para poder mantenerse a buena temperatura, en un susurro el azabache hablo – nos podemos quedar así todo el día, claro si tú quieres- no hubo respuesta verbal, pero la que si hubo fue la corporal, el castaño se aferró más al abrazo del mayor, volviéndose acomodar sobre el pecho contrario, esta vez comenzó a jugar con la ropa del mayor, no tenía sueño, este se había ido, pero si deseaba sentir ese calor que lo estaba gobernando, ninguno de los dijo palabra alguna el tiempo restante, el azabache se entretuvo jugando con el cabello y espalda del menor disfrutando del poco toque que sentía por la ropa que ahora maldecía, momentos como esos reafirman sentimientos y volvían de manera espiritual y emocional a los participantes, más sin embargo, Morfeo pidió atención llevándolos a ambos de nuevo a sus brazos.

Llevaba ya casi un año de dormir solo, aun no se podía acostumbrar a no sentir a su médico favorito abrazarlo por la mañana mientras le daba dulces palabras mañaneras y una estúpida pero sensual sonrisa, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando dormían juntos claro que solo pasaba eso cuando tenían sexo, el menor nunca lo obligaba, bueno solo un par de veces, pero nunca lo vio como obligación, si por él hubiera sido, todas las noches le dejaría sentirse amado, pero ya no pasaba, una par de veces o más había terminado en la cama con Usagi pero, para el castaño, no era lo mismo, obviamente solo se trataba de sexo y una manera en que el escritor lo usaba para desplazar su necesidades biológicas, nunca lo hacían por amor, solo hacían para satisfacerse a sí mismos, en verdad que extrañaba al azabache, pero que podía hacer, tiempo atrás el azabache le había dejado más que claro que ya no quería tener algo que ver, lo rechazo de miles de formas, en la escuela, en el trabajo, en la vía publica, el castaño ya había tirado su orgullo por intentar volver con el menor, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando lo vio tomado de la mano y dejando un gentil beso en los labios del castaño de grandes ojos verdes, sus esperanzas en ese momento se fueron, no podía desquitarse con el menor a pesar de ser su alumno en un par de materias, conocía las habilidades del menor en el estudio así como conocía su personalidad, se dio cuenta de que en verdad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ambos se querían y era algo que a simple vista se veía, no se requería ser genio para saber que ambos habían salido adelante con sus vidas ya que ambos estaba preparados para poder tener una nueva relación.

Un escritor molesto trataba de terminar una de sus nuevas novelas, que por alguna razón había cambiado su estilo, era más agresivo, molesto, los personajes sufrían de una manera irracional y muy inimaginable, muchos críticos en su mayoría psicólogos pedían al escritor que comenzara asistir a terapia, pues una de las habilidades que ellos como especialistas deben tener es el poder entender el trasfondo de lo que el paciente está diciendo, conocer el verdadero motivo del enojo, el peliplata, se negó, se excusaba con que estaba bien y que solo quería experimentar con nuevos estilos, inclusive su editora había notado el cambio en el sensei, quería ayudarlo pero ella con sus propios ojos había visto que el castaño ya no quería nada con él; en una de las tantas reuniones que debían tener con los directivos de la empresa, Misaki era el encargado de que la sala de reuniones estuviera perfecta, tenía le café listo, las galletas y otros aperitivos, los folders con la información que iban a debatir, oh si todo estaba listo, como era costumbre del menor tener todo listo minutos antes de la reunión, no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para hablar, el intercambio de palabras la dejo perpleja, aun a la fecha esas palabras rodaban pos su mente –" Lo siento , no puedo volver a esa casa y mucho menos a estar con una persona como él, yo se que no lo hacía de manera intencional y que lo hacía para protegerme, pero créeme después de vivir tanto tiempo bajo la sobreprotección de alguien… eso se vuelve cansado y exasperante, soy un ser humano y deseo aprender de la vida por mi propia mano conocer las dificultades, saber que cuesta tener algo propio, no te lo puedo negar lo extraño como no tienes una idea pero por mi propio bien tanto físico como emocional es necesario que me aleje y que viva por mi propia cuenta, si él no lo puede entender, entonces no tiene el derecho de estar conmigo así como yo no lo tengo de estar con él, así que mientras alguien llega a sanar lo que herí, cuídalo mucho recuerda que es algo despreocupado y un poco distraído con respecto a su salud, lo que menos quiero es que el caiga y no quiero que use ese pretexto para volver a tenerme a su lado".- sin más dejo la sala topándose con su expareja, aun con lo que había pasado, el castaño mantenía las relaciones de trabajo a distancia y de manera respetuosa. Y así muchas veces los vio verse sin decirse palabra alguna o quedándose uno de ellos con la palabra en la boca, ella había visto que no importa cuánto se pueda se pueda amar a una persona, cuando se rebasan ciertos límites, es mejor alejarse y cambiar de ambiente, pues nada sano saldría de esa relación hasta cierto punto masoquista.

-Misaki- unas tiernas manos que rodeaban su rostro con gentileza lo despertó, en repuesta planto un beso en los labios contrarios,- es bello despertar y tenerte a mi lado, no puedo negar que en verdad siento algo por ti- palabras que no esperaba, palabras que le dieron alegría a su despertar, solo un momento, solo un instante, el mundo seguirá girando pero esas palabras le mostraban que no se había equivocado y si lo había hecho la experiencia que obtendría sería bastante grata, pero el pasado cuando no es superado o perdonado te puede mostrar cosas que ya no deseas ver, cosas que esperabas olvidadas pero con el estímulo y momento correcto te podían hacer temblar por el simple hecho de recordar, no, no caería en dudas, no ahora- tomare una ducha y preparo el desayuno está bien?- menciono el castaño sacando de sus obscuros recuerdos al azabache- y si nos bañamos juntos y hacemos el desayuno juntos?- pregunto de manera juguetona, conocía bien al castaño y sabía que esa era una propuesta con un no, pero para su sorpresa el menor lo tomo de la muñeca, le dedico una sonrisa cálida, llegaron al baño, el menor abrió la llave del agua y mientras esta tomaba la temperatura correcta se comenzó a desvestir, el azabache solo admiraba la esbelta y deseada figura frente a él, no podía creerlo, uno de sus tantos sueños se estaba haciendo realidad, le menor noto su expresión de sorpresa y ya desnudo comenzó a caminar directo al mayor, lentamente comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas, recorrió con sus dedos el pecho contrario, ambos estaban llegando a sus límites, ambos se deseaban, sin más el azabache comenzó a besar el cuello del menor mientras este terminaba de despojarlo de todas su ropas, el vapor se comenzaba a marcar más, pero a ninguno le importo, comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente, sintiendo la textura de la piel erizada por el vapor y los dedos contrarios, el sudor que provocaba el vapor los incitaba más, sus besos comenzaban a ser más exigentes.

De un momento a otro ya estaban en la regadera, tocándose, explorándose, guardando en sus memorias la textura del otro, el castaño comenzó a bajar sus besos recorriendo el cuello del mayor, lamiendo el pecho fundido entre sudor y agua, un momento de lucidez, el mayor volvió a tomarlo entre su brazos, le gustaba esa sensación que le ofrecía le cuerpo contrario, en un susurro se a riesgo – quiero hacerte el amor, quiero sentirte, tenerte, poseerte, me dejas?- no apartaron el abrazo, pasaron los segundos que parecieron eternos – sí, quiero que me hagas tuyo- sin más se apartaron del abrazo, y el castaño comenzó a bajar al área del pelvis, usando una de sus manos para comenzar a estimular la parte deseada, sus labios besaban la punta mientras que su lengua se paseaba por todo el cuerpo, el azabache sorprendido por lo que su compañero estaba haciendo no le impidió darle una pequeña ayuda llevo una de sus manos enredando su dedos en el cabellos del menor y comenzó a moverse tanto de las caderas como de su mano.

Si el amor solamente fuera el contacto físico y la atracción, se podría explicar porque hay tantos divorcios en el mundo, si solo fuera eso, pero no ese sentimiento va más allá de la razón humana, porque, si hablamos de cuestiones neuroquímicas se puede expresar que en este proceso se activan varias zonas cerebrales, incluyendo aquellas vinculadas con funciones cognitivas sofisticadas las cuales liberan compuestos químicos como la dopamina, la oxitocina y la adrenalina y, es la activación de ciertas zonas cerebrales lo que genera un estímulo en el corazón y el sentimiento de ¨mariposas en el estómago¨, pero también se activan áreas cognitivas más complejas como las encargadas de la representación mental y la autoimagen corporal, así que ¨el amor es un proceso más complicado que la adicción a las drogas. Si es posible que el amor solo sea una respuesta neuroquímica del cerebro, lo es pero que pasa cuando esto termina? Al fin de cuentas es un proceso en algún momento este debe de terminarse y como lo sabemos, si bien el amor no puede pasar más de tres meses, y lo que pasa después de los tres meses ya no es amor, es otra situación pero entremos en pequeños detalles.

Sus manos recorrían con experiencia y perspicacia el cuerpo del menor, el agua ayudaba mucho a la estimulaciones, sus cuerpo aun ahogados en el deseo se volvían uno, los roces, las estocadas, todo estaba sumamente calculado, hasta cierto punto en la cual ambos disfrutaban de ese nuevo placer, las sensaciones eran totalmente distintas, las reacciones inclusive sus mismas acciones, todo hasta ese momento era nuevo, cada minuto que pasaban bajo las sensaciones del placer, los inundaban más, deseaban conocerse por completo, pero la vida no era así de fácil y lo divertido se perdería muy rápido, el tiempo les ayudaría a conocerse mejor de muchas maneras.

Las caricias, los roces, todo los estaba llevando al climas deseado, Nowaki no dejaba de embestir al menor el cual estaba contra la pared siendo cargado, sus piernas se aferraban y abrazaban con fuerza a las caderas del mayor mientras que sus manos y sus uñas dejaban un hermoso camino por donde el placer se hacía presente, ninguno de los dos imagino que en su vida llegarían a tan placentero éxtasis, montones de corrientes eléctricas los invadían, sus sentidos solo se enfocaban en un solo punto, cada sonio salía de ambas bocas se ahogaban entre besos, se perdían en el camino del placer, pero eso no evitaba que la habitación se consumiera entre placer y sonidos, la regadera había dejado de escucharse, el vapor había sido combinado, todo absolutamente todo era perfecto en esos momentos la delicadeza de ambos, las caricias todo era con sumo cuidado y cariño, no estaban totalmente perdidos en sus deseos pasionales, pero tampoco estaban tan cuerdos como para no dejar marcas del encuentro, Nowaki como buen medico procuro no lastimar al joven que se encontraba en sus brazos, por primera vez agradecería tener una tina y una regadera juntas, comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo de la regadera, acomodándose y sin dejar de estimular al menor, el momento deseado estaba llegando y por nada del mundo quería lastimar al menor, Misaki al sentir el frio de la tina comenzó a ser estimulado de nuevo, estiro sus piernas tratando de que estas se medió enrollaran con las del mayor, los besos que recorrían el cuerpo no se dejaron pasar, -Hnm… No…No…Wa…K…Ki…- su voz se estaba entre cortando aún más, tratada de ahogar su propia voz llena de lujuria y deseo, un beso evito que cualquier otro sonido saliera de sus labios, sabía lo que el menor deseaba y él ya estaba en su punto crítico, solo necesito una pequeña señal para poder terminar el tan esperado encuentro, no paso mucho para que se hiciera eco de un sonoro grito placentero, Misaki había llegado a su clímax mientras que Nowaki solo esperaba esas pequeñas contracciones del cuerpo contrario para poder terminar él, fue el grado de su placer que no logro salir a tiempo del menor.

Llenaron la tina y se volvieron acomodar, Nowaki abrazaba por la espalda al menor mientras lo limpiaba, acariciaba con el jabón el cuerpo del contrario, mientras este solo se recargaba en el mayor y daba pequeños besos en los labios y el cuello contrario, estaban satisfechos en muchos sentidos, su felicidad era plena, habían cerrado su compromiso con ese pequeño acto, si bien la felicidad es momentánea pero para ser plena es necesario que se luche por mantenerse sin importar las barreras o los obstáculos.

Un día completo donde lo único que importaba eran ellos dos, después de un reconfortante baño, decidió salir a comer, en el mundo no importaba nada más que ellos, comida para llevar, un parque en el cual en la parte más centrada y alejada de todos se podía disfrutar de una hermosa tarde por la cual una fuente daba una disposición con el pequeño roció que salía, ya nada más importaba, ya nada más era importante, una mirada, una sonrisa, no ha necesidad de palabras cuando uno ama en verdad, sus corazones habían sido curados por completo?, será, no, no eso no es posible ,el pasado aun prevalecía en su presente, aun pensaban en un maestro y en un escritor, no había lugar que no les recordara ese desastroso día donde todo su mundo se había derrumbado, simplemente es más fácil tapar el sol con un dedo pero todos sabemos que eso es mentira, imposible solamente evadimos lo que nos lastima, manteniendo la esperanza de que en algún momento dejara de doler o simplemente se volverá a la rutina, porque por un momento de paz se requiere horas de sufrimiento.

-Mira Hiroki, estamos buscando lo mismo, ya que a los dos nos concierne recuperar lo que por derecho es de nosotros, tenemos que hacer que ellos vuelvan a nuestro lado, esto no se puede quedar así por más tiempo- en una banca, platicaban ciertos personajes que no saben lo que es la derrota, que una vez que tiene un objetivo no lo pierden de vista y mucho menos lo dejan ir tan a la ligera, el amor podía doler, pero lo que más dolía era el hecho de sentirse humillados y traicionados, muchas cosas no son como deberían de ser peor quien en el mundo puede decir que es lo que debería y que no debería de ser- Mmm… no lo sé, no estoy seguro, ellos se ven muy felices juntos, es como si lo que paso nunca hubiera pasado, me duele verlo feliz con alguien que no sea yo, pero no soy tan egoísta como para alejarlos o tratar de separarlos, que tienes en mente?- el castaño con la mirada perdida en el suelo se expresaba, el dolor de ese día aun calaba en sus pensamiento y en sus emociones, pero porque, tenía a la persona que siempre amo a su lado, muchas veces logro estar en su cama y no solo como amigos, satisfacía sus necesidades, pero que era lo que cambiaba, que hacía de diferente el escritor al médico, los conocimientos? No, eso no puede ser, la manera de tratarlo?, es una probabilidad , ah… será acaso el traro, la personalidad, el hecho de que Nowaki solo tenía ojos para él, solo vivía para él, una lagrima comenzaba a rodar su mejilla, sí que se había equivocado y harían lo que fuera para recuperar lo que más amaba, porque ahora si estaba sintiendo lo que era el amor y no solo el gusto, una línea muy ligera que divide la locura de la obsesión, ellos ya estaban en ese límite, les tomo un año tener un plan les tomo un año, dejar todo listo para el momento del ataque, tenían un solo día para recuperar lo que más aman, solo un momento basta, solo un minuto, solo un segundo, si el destino no estaba en su contra si les dificultaba poner en marcha sus planes, pues una cierta pareja se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, perdidos en su mundo, pero el mundo gira y las oportunidades no se dan solas se tienen que crear.

Se volvió costumbre para ambos dormir en la misma cama, compartir el calor contrario, las caricias y las sensaciones que se provocan, cada mañana a pesar de ser un mal día, para ambos con el hecho de despertar y encontrarse con la mirada y cuerpo contrario era más que perfecto para dejarles un humor y expresión agradable por el resto del día, no necesitaban mandarse mensajes a cada rato, no necesitaban estar hablando por teléfono, la confianza existía, los sentimientos eran mutuos, que más se podía, ah claro cómo olvidar, el momento en el cual ese hermoso sueño se detuviera para mostrar la cruda realidad y los enfrentara a sus verdaderos temores, el sueño ha terminado, y era momento de terminar lo que se había comenzado.

-Estas seguro de esto?, no quiero terminar paralitico o en coma- preguntaba Hiroki, su expresión no mostraba seguridad y confianza, comenzaba a creer que Usagi había perdido la cabeza a causa del castaño menor, pero no podía quejarse, él estaba en el mismo límite de coherencia, su amor ya no era amor, era una horrible obsesión que pedía ser satisfecha sin importar el método o terceros- No te preocupes, no pasara nada, tal vez te duela, pero tratare de no dejarte tan daño como para que tengas amnesia- una expresión diabólica, sarcástica y de extremada confianza se marcaba en su rostro, ya no podría tolerar más tiempo sin su castaño, lo necesitaba, y Hiroki, ya no era funcional, nunca lo fue, simplemente fue su efecto placebo, una manera de mitigar el dolor, pero con cada acción, cada noche que pasaba con el castaño mayor sus heridas se abrían más, no había vuelta atrás, todo debía salir perfecto. Para el amanecer ya todo debería estar como debería de ser, Misaki con Usagi y Nowaki con Hiroki, como debía de ser.

Un molesto sonido comenzó a invadir la habitación, los celulares eran evitados en esa habitación, pero eso no impedía que el sonido se escuchara por medio departamento, un somnoliento azabache decidió atender su teléfono, podría ser una emergencia, las desventajas de ser médico probablemente sea esa, el hecho de dejar lo que más amas por ir a trabajar y cumplir con el juramento que se realiza, la prioridad no es uno mismo, sino el paciente o el personal que solicite los servicios, el cliente siempre será primero sin importar la situación, siempre lo será- awwwnn… si diga?- de alguna manera logro contestar, un bostezo se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos exigían volver al tan deseado y esperado descanso- Nowaki? Amm te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala cual quieres primero?- una voz conocida pero algo detestada por el momento se escuchó tras la línea- Lo que sea, dime ya, si es una emergencia deja de jugar y si es para tus cosas, en verdad lo hablamos mañana ya déjame dormir- volvió a bostezar, no estaba molesto pero si muy cansado, - mmm, lo siento bello durmiente, pero la buena noticia es que puedes tener un par de semanas libres y la mala es que…- guardo silencio, la duda lo había hecho callar, era pertinente decirle, oh si, era el invitado especial no podía faltar, pero tampoco quería que volviera a salir lastimado, dio un gran suspiro y continuo. - Pues bueno am… la mala es… am… tu ex pareja sufrió un accidente y ahora se encuentra en urgencias en espera de cama- lo dijo, sin detalles, sin expresión alguna, era necesario, la última carta estaba echada solo quedaba ver el juego de los demás y tomar la riqueza que había en la mesa de juego- voy para allá- su voz se engrueso, sus ojos fueron apagados por el fleco y su corazón se habría paso a una encrucijada, después de todo, tenía que volver a verlo. No hizo ruido, no despertó al castaño que dormía plácidamente, el celular del castaño vibraba, pero ninguno se dio cuenta, las señales del final comenzaban a ser descaradamente claras, pues en la pantalla se veía el nombre /Usagi-sensei/, salió del apartamento lo más silencioso posible, solo podía pensar en una persona, que ahora descansaba en una camilla con varias conexiones en el cuerpo.

Si Misaki hubiera cambiado, eso habría sido un problema, pero tenía costumbres muy arraigadas a su conducta, lo cual permitía ser predecible, en el marco de la puerta pegada estaba la llave de entrada, vio salir al azabache, lo vio tomar el elevador y perderse detrás de las puertas, si su pensamiento hubiera sido claro, habría visto al escritor acercarse a su puerta, habría podido dar un vuelco a todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tomo la llave e igual de forma silenciosa ingreso al departamento.

Una entrada sigilosa, ningún otro sonido más que de pasos que se confundían con el sonido de un reloj de pared. Usami dio un vistazo rápido a lo poco que podía distinguir, la luz que entraba al departamento le ayudaba lo necesario para buscar lo necesario, recorrió todo hasta hallar tres puertas, de las cuales solo una estaba entre abierta, esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, había encontrado lo que buscaba, se dirigió a la habitación, se recargo en el marco de la puerta, dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, encontró ropa en el suelo, al parecer ya no era el único que había conocido los secretos del castaño, que había recorrido su piel y había profanado su cuerpo, no, no, eso no estaba bien, eso no estaba bien, comenzó a caminar a la cama y a cada paso una prenda era despojada, en silencio se iba desvistiendo, para cuando estuvo cerca del castaño, a su lado, lentamente comenzó acercar su mano al cuerpo semi desnudo del menor, dando ligeras caricias, roces, como respuesta el menor comenzó a moverse en la cama, su cuerpo recordaba ese lejano calor, comenzó a girarse en la cama, quedando frente a su ex pareja, sus labios se movían inconscientemente, -U…Usagi- el mencionado comenzó a tener un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras que en su boca se forma una triunfante sonrisa, por más que el castaño negara su amor, su cuerpo aun deseaba ser tocado por él. Comenzó a retirar la estorbosa sabana que cubría el cuerpo contrario, sus sospechas eran confirmadas, el menor estaba exhausto y no fue exactamente por el trabajo, lo cual lo llevo a los brazos de Morfeo,-No, no Misaki, esto está mal, nadie más que yo debía conocer los secretos de tu cuerpo, el aroma de tu persona, los detalles de tu piel y el sonido del placer, pero no te preocupes te hare recordar lo que siente ser llevado a los límites del placer por mí- a pesar de haberlo dicho en un susurro, el ojiverde comenzó a despertar.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en un momento a otro, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar después de tanto tiempo- U…Usami… que… que es lo que haces aquí? Do…Donde esta Nowaki?... espera como diablos entraste?- su voz comenzaba a sonar espantada, el miedo comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos , en un rápido movimiento del mayor lo sujeto por las muñecas y las llevo arriba de las cabeza del menor evitando que tuviera movilidad y que saliera huyendo, - No te diste cuenta? Tu amigo salió corriendo en busca de su amor, Hiroki está en el hospital, y él fue auxiliarlo- comenzó a repartir besos mientras explicaba lo sucedido, no daría detalles, no explicaría nada más, tenía que hacerle ver que su cuento de hadas estaba llegando a su final.

Un viento frio rozaba el rostro del azabache, porque estaba en camino a ver a su ex pareja, no, no él no podía sentir nada por él, su corazón estaba sanado gracias a Misaki, el ya solo tenía ojos para el menor, pero porque tenía esa sensación de querer ver a cierto maestro, claro tenía que hablar con después de tanto tiempo. Su camino se llenó de dudas, llego al hospital n muy animado, pregunto por el piso y camilla correspondiente, ningún médico se le quiso acercar, su expresión de pocos amigos intimidaba, sus pasos se alentaban conforme se acercaba al elevador, no, él no debía estar en ese lugar, él debía estar al lado de su ojiverde, sintiendo su calor, escuchando su respiración, de un momento a otro los viejos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, cuando sentía al castaño mayor removerse en sus brazos, cuando su calidez lo invadía, no, no esos pensamientos no eran correctos, pero porque anhelaba esos tiempos tan lejanos, porque comenzó a desear tenerlo de regreso en sus brazos, que acaso lo que sentía por Misaki era una jodida broma del destino?, no, no eso no podía ser, algo no estaba bien, una punzada comenzó a sentirse en su pecho, una extraña inquietud lo comenzó a invadir, a unos cuantos pasos de entrar al elevador, saco su celular, ninguna llamada, ni un mensaje, algo no estaba bien, aun con la sospecha, busco un número, lo marco escuchaba le daba tono de salida, pero nadie lo contestaba, que estaba pasando. Bloqueo la pantalla mientras veía el elevador y la puerta del hospital.

-Por favor Usagi… ya…ya hmm… ya detente, por favor- pedía el menor a gritos, gemidos, lágrimas y sollozos, quería ser tocado sí, pero no de esa manera, el peliplata había cambiado de tierno, cálido a algo más violento y agresivo, lo tendría por la fuerza, lo deseaba demasiado como para pensar en si lo lastimaba o no, su plan se había quedado a otro lado, no tomo en consideración al menor, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían conforme el mayor se introducía de manera violenta, -Usagi… por favor… por favor… no lo hagas de esta manera, por favor hare lo que quieras pero ya no me lastimes más- pedía el castaño, su cuerpo está totalmente marcado y sangrado, cada parte le provocaba un dolor inexplicable, Usagi, salió de su crisis, recorrió el cuerpo bajo de él, como había llegado a eso, se levantó de golpe saliendo bruscamente del menor logrando un grito de dolor, comenzó a recorrer la habitación sin fijarse en el menor, entro al baño, reviso el ropero, los cajones todo por donde podía estar un botiquín, -Donde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?- no obtuvo respuesta, regreso su mirada al castaño, estaba inconsciente, que había hecho, como logro dejarlo así, sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, se acercó al cuerpo y con cariño lo tomo en brazos, llevándolo al baño, su error le costaría volver con el menor, ya nada en el mundo lograría que el regresa a su lado, el perder el control le costó no volver a tener al joven en sus brazos, le costó no volver a compartir bellos y malos momentos, le costó su propia felicidad, se dio una bofetada mental, lo limpiaría y no volvería a parecer frente a él, tomo la decisión y ya no existía regreso.

No importa cuánto corras, no importa cuento luches por llegar, cuando el destino decide mostrarte el lado negativo y aprender de los errores, te puede mostrar algo muy doloroso, entro al departamento, encontrando solo su habitación con luz y la puerta abierta, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo, la escena que tenía enfrente lo devasto, vio sangre en la cama, ropa en el suelo ajena a él y a su pareja, escuchó ruidos en el baño, camino hasta la puerta encontrándose con un escritor desnudo el cual lloraba de manera amarga con una sonrisa de ironía en sus labios- pensé que estabas reconciliándote con Hiroki?- pregunto el peliplata, el cual en ningún momento levanto la mirada para ver al azabache – Que le hiciste? Que paso?- su voz sonó enojada, preocupada y herida, no creía que el estuviera ahí, de un movimiento tomo al mayor del cuello, esperando respuestas, o más bien confirmar lo que había visto, mas no obtuvo respuesta-No…Nowaki?- la voz del castaño, saco de sus pensamientos al azabache, empujo al mayor al suelo y corrió hacia el castaño, sus expresiones mostraban dolor, asombro, recorrió el cuerpo del menor en la tina, estaba mordido con violencia, las heridas no dejaban de sangrar, en un ligero movimiento vio la parte baja del menor, estaba destrozada,- Te llevare a un hospital, aguanta por favor- regreso a la habitación y tomo una sabanas limpias, de regreso escucho como el menor sollozaba, - perdóname, perdóname- quedo inconsciente de nuevo, el azabache lo tomo entre sus brazos de manera muy gentil. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso, se aferró al oji verde- No perdóname tu a mí, de haber estado aquí, no te hubiera pasado nada, perdóname- la culpa, las malas decisiones, pueden llevar aun vació que solo tiene una salida. Saco su celular – Senpai?, necesito que envié una ambulancia a mi casa, y urgentemente, le explico cuando este allá, por favor MADELA LO MAS PRONTO ES IMPORTANTE- corto la llamada y comenzó a tapar al menor con la sabana.

Todo había salido mal, todo estaba mal, el daño fue hecho y solo uno pago la cuenta, que se puede hacer, nadie sabe cuáles son las consecuencias de los actos, cuando uno es cegado por emociones, cuando la desesperación es la peor compañera, si no hubiera ido a ver a Hiroki al hospital cegado por su amor no correspondido, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por las emociones negativas que albergaba su corazón, si no hubiera sido participante de aquel mal plan, probablemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero cuando las cosas son tomadas con tanta ligereza, cuando el impulso gana el resultado puede ser un escenario de tristeza, dolor, desesperación y de mucha, mucha culpa. El sol salía pero no era motivo para alegarse.

No importa cuando desees que el tiempo pase rápido en momentos de gran estrés emocional, este se puede convertir en un gran momento, un segundo parecer una eternidad, el azabache sentía que el reloj estaba en su contra, la sala de espera se volvía un infierno, no podía usar sus influencias internas para conocer el estado del menor, tuvieron que ingresarlo a quirófano, el daño físico que presentaba era de riesgo, así mismo, en unos estudios rápidos detectaron graves heridas internas y unas hemorragias, que era lo que sucedió mientras estaba en manos del escritor, la culpa lo carcomía, "si tan solo no lo hubiera salido, si tan solo se hubiera controlado, si tan solo su corazón siguiera teniendo una llama de esperanza para a que el maestro, su descuido e impulso le costó la salud del menor, sus compañeros lo veían, en su vida lo habían visto de esa manera, en su vida habían visto esa expresión, nadie tenía el valor o las palabras para ayudarlo, Tsumori veía todo desde una esquina a lado de Sumi, sabían que lo que pasaba era obra de ese para, tenían conocimientos de que en algún momento tomarían cartas en el asunto, lo que se esperaron es que uno de ellos llegaría a los extremos. Sumi llego por llamado de Tsumori, la llamada que le hizo Nowaki, lo dejo alterado, sabía que algo malo, muy malo había pasado, llego lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, encontrándose con una escena en verdad desgarradora, Nowaki se encontraba llorando en la sala de espera, Usagi se encontraba fumando como loco en el área de fumadores, y todos los demás presentes tenían una cara de susto.

-Espero estés feliz con lo que has hecho- acusaba Nowaki mientras toma al menor entre sus brazos, esperaría la ambulancia en la parte de la entrada, -Mi intención no era llegar a estos extremos, no sé cómo perdí el control tan fácilmente, yo… yo… yo no quería dañarlo, solo lo quería de regreso a mi lado, acaso está mal desear tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? Esta mal que quiera volverá tenerlo en mis brazos?, está mal que intentara recuperarlo? Qué harías tu dime? Dime qué harías tú?- lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro del mayor, trato de ocultar su rostro, pero su voz y sus reacciones no le darán ese gusto tan fácilmente, el sabia lo quera perder lo que más amas, conocía la sensación de ser solo un amigo, de tener un amor no correspondido, el tener a Misaki le enseño a que no siempre todo tiene que ser de esa manera, que él podía llegar a querer, amar a otra persona y sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, de muchas manera eso era demostrado, él tenía una razón de vivir, pero por sus estupideces, la perdió, por un impulso, lo que más amaba lo había perdido ahora si por completo, ni él se perdonaría el haberle causado ese daño al menor.

Las palabras del mayor llegaron a su mente, y como un mantra comenzó a pensar que hubiera hecho él para tratar de recuperar a Hiroki, el en muchos sentidos lo rechazaba, tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para poder tener sexo con él, ya no lo consideraba hacer el amor pues eso es de dos, los dos debían sentir, los sentimientos debían ser correspondidos, el único que lo disfrutaba en su totalidad era él, Hiroki simplemente terminaban y se acomodaba en la cama sin dar la cara, su relación era muy extraña, ironías de la vida, recordó esa primera noche donde Misaki tomo la iniciativa, donde formalizaron su relación, donde confirmo que esta vez no era un sueño, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, recordó como el menor se removía al estar en contacto, donde su calor lo invadía y las caricias lo recorrían lentamente, que estaba pensando al ir corriendo a los brazos de Hiroki, porque pensó que esa era su oportunidad para ser feliz si ya lo era con el menor, claro que tenían sus peleas, pero nada que no pudieran resolver ambos, intercambiando comentario, buscando juntos una solución, una bofetada mental se tuvo que dar, ya no volvería a cometer ese error, se levantó de su asiento con la cabeza baja, su flequillo le cubría los ojos, desprendía un aura bastante intimidante, a pasos lentos comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador, tenía que dar fin a los sentimientos que tenía aun ahogados, expresaría todo lo que tenía guardados.

Las enfermeras hablan de lo que estaba pasando, de lo sorprendidas que se encontraban al ver estado de Nowaki, esos comentarios no los paso por alto un castaño que leía cómodamente molesto en su habitación compartida, el plan no resulto como lo esperaba, jamás recibió la visita de su médico favorito, la frustración estaba a flor de piel, hasta que escucho lo que estaba pasando – Enfermera, enfermera- llamo con un poco de molestia, - Dígame señor, en que le puedo ayudar? Necesita algo? – una enfermera que escucho su llamado, se acercó amablemente, mientras escuchaba lo que el paciente necesitaba, -Si necesito que me diga porque motivo hay mucho ruido en los pasillos? Es un hospital tengan consideración de los pacientes- expreso aun en tono de fastidio, aunque solo quería conocer porque su azabache estaba en boca de todos, que había pasado con él para que fuera el centro de atención – Ah! Eso, disculpe las molestias, no volverá suceder, hablare con mis compañeras- su expresión alegre paso a una triste, no daría información de mas, con la intención de retirarse, fue llamada de nuevo, -No le pedí que se disculpara, ni tampoco pedí que controlara a sus compañeras, le pedí que me explicara que está pasando- no se daría por vencido, su amor estaba involucrado y no se quedaría quieto hasta averiguarlo, ya conocía lo que es no hacer nada por esa persona que amas, ya conocía lo que es no ir a buscar lo que en verdad amas, le costó un año aprender que tenía que conocer y prestar más atención a Nowaki, eso podría ser un gran paso para su ansiada reconciliación. La enfermera dio un gran suspiro- Ah! No se dará por vencido verdad? Jaja el ser maestro tiene grandes ventajas, como actuar como un adolescente imprudente, pero está bien- tomo de nuevo la bitácora medica que estaba en los pies de la cama – bueno si tiene sus desventajas y ventajas, pero no hablamos de mí, así que por favor…- el castaño suavizo su voz, y expresión mostraba paciencia y atención, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando, la enfermera solo miro y dio un suspiro- uno de nuestros compañeros esta como paciente, nunca lo habíamos vista de esa forma y ahora está en la sala de espera- tratado de no decir mucho no quería incomodar a Hiroki, regreso su vista a él su expresión era de sorpresa, rápidamente trato de calmarlo, pero este comenzó a forcejear – No, suélteme, tengo que ir a verlo, suélteme, por favor es importante- su voz se distorsiono a una desesperación, - por favor tengo que verlo, por favor, si quiere voy en silla de ruedas, muletas, lo que quiera, pero… por favor… por favor déjeme ir a verlo, por favor- dejo de forcejear, bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar, sosteniéndose de los brazos de la enfermera, -señor, no lo puedo llevar, discúlpeme, pero acaso usted conoce al médico? O a su familiar?- la enfermera lo recostó en la cama, tratando de calmarlo, considerando seriamente el si debía llevarlo a la sala de espera o pasarle las noticias de las que enterara, - ambos, a ambos los conozco- su voz se quebró aún más, trato de repasar el plan que Usagi ideo, no tenía por qué haber terminado de esa manera, cuál era el fallo, que fue lo que paso, nadie más que el debería estar en el hospital.

Sus pasos eran firmes, caminaba decidido, por los pasillos del hospital, por más que trataba de ablandar su expresión, no podía, tenía demasiadas emociones como para poder controlarse, llego a la habitación indicada, con grandes pasos se acercó a la camilla, su voz se escuchó más grave, más dominante- me puedes explicar que es lo que tú y ese escritor de pacotilla, tenían planeado?- no aparto su vista de la persona que tenía enfrente, lo recorrió con la mirada, en ella ya no se veía ya el amor o la admiración con lo que alguna vez lo vio, no ya no, solo existía enojo, rencor, el castaño se sentía intimidado, solo una vez haba tenido esa mirada enfrente y eso fue cuando el regreso de su viaje y encontró a Miyagi a punto de besarlo, sabia de lo que era capaz cuando estaba en ese estado. – Yo… No… Nosotros… am… bueno… - su voz carraspeo, el nerviosismo lo invadía, ya no tenía escapatoria, tenía que decir y explicar todo, las palabras se le habían atorado, pero ya no tenía vuelta a atrás tenía que decirlo todo- solo queríamos mantenerlos separados, el plan era que tu vinieras a verme y yo aprovecharía para que nos reconciliáramos, mientras que Usagi haría lo mismo, entrando a tu departamento, de ahí platicarían o algo así y pues para el amanecer ya cada quien decidiera lo que desea, pero veo que todo salió mal, me puedes explicar que es lo que paso? Claro si no te molesta.- explico de manera breve, concisa, al fin de cuentas no mentía, ese era la verdad, su tono se había quebrado, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso, - Sabes lo que hicieron o más bien planearon, provoco que ahora Misaki este en cirugía, porque tu AMIGO, entro en crisis y lo dejo lastimado, tiene hemorragias internas, laceraciones, huesos dislocados, tu AMIGO estuvo a punto de matarlo, y tu bueno, mírate, acaso querías que volviera contigo por lastima?, que diablos estaban pensando- no quería sonar muy rudo, pero era más su necesidad de desahogarse, aun tenía la esperanza de que el castaño había cambiado, pero ya entendía que no, la decepción cambio toda su expresión, ahora solo quería tener al castaño menor entre sus brazos, lo necesitaba y sabía que el también, mientras Hiroki, lo veía sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, por un momento, por un segundo su mente se estaba dando cuenta, pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera, ya no podría recuperarlo, ya todo estaba perdido, era obstinado, pero no tanto, lo amaba demasiado como para obligarlo a quedarse a su lado, solo tenía una esperanza, - Dime, sé que después de todo esto, ya no puedo seguir insistiendo en recuperar la relación que teníamos, pero me dejaras al menos tenerte como amigo? Solo quiero que seamos amigos, ya no intentare nada, te dejare ser feliz, sé que lo eres, pero por favor solo déjame quedarme a tu lado, como amigos, si?- su voz ya estaba quebrada, sus sentimientos lo estaban traicionando, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.- No se déjame pensarlo- se dio vuelta, ahora solo quería saber cómo estaba el menor. Mientras que Hiroki, solamente pudo abrasarse así mismo tratando de controlar las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, mientras que un revuelto de emociones se incrustaba en su pecho y estómago, la opresión de las mismas lo estaban llevando a derrumbarse en la tristeza.

No te arrepientas de lo que hagas, nunca lo hagas, porque en ese momento esa decisión parecía ser la más acertada, no contabas con lo que pasaría, no sabías si resultaría, simplemente la tomaste por ser la más acertada, no había nada que hacer, ya no existía nada que se pudiera hacer, con eso había firmado el fin por completo de su relación, nada ni nadie haría que pasara lo contrario, ni el tiempo podría ayudar esta vez, se daba de golpes mentales, porque no pudo tener más control, en donde fue que callo a ese punto. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro el castaño había mencionado a Nowaki mientras era atendido por las hábiles manos del escritor, mientras se entregaba a él decía el nombre de otro, sus celos invadieron su poca razón, llevándolo a realizar ese atroz acto, debió darse cuenta, debió entender el mensaje, Misaki ya no lo amaba, ya no recordaba su caricias, sus besos, todo había sido reescrito por las manos del joven médico, sanando toda herida que él tuviera, así como el sanaba las heridas que tenían. Quería mantenerse firme a la idea de que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, pero a veces los resultados son más nocivos que el hecho de no hacer nada.

Cuatro horas, cuatro largas y angustiosas horas fue lo que esperaron para poder tener noticias de la situación del menor, el medico encargado salió del área de cirugías, llego a la estación de enfermeras, cuatro de ellas se dirigieron a piso, dos de ellas a buscar a los familiares y acompañantes- Familiares de Takahasi- la voz que hizo eco en esa sala, sacando al azabache y al peliplata de su mundo de pensamientos, de reflexión, solo quedaba saber cómo seguía y que se procedía, - Si somos nosotros- expreso el mayor, el medico se acercó a ellos, su cara decía que traía noticias, pero eso no quería decir que eran buenas- Ustedes son los familiares de Takahashi?, la operación fue un éxito, logramos cauterizar las hemorragias internas y la laceración de su parte baja así como de la parte de atrás, la cadera la tiene muy dañada, probablemente le cueste trabajo caminar y tenga que tomar fisioterapia para que pueda volver a caminar, las costillas también fueron acomodadas, aunque tuvimos que ponerle una prótesis, no humo más daños internos, y tiene contusiones físicas, etas desaparecerán, el joven corrió con mucha suerte, les recomiendo que esperen a que este en piso y a que la anestesia pase, probablemente tenga lagunas mentales cuando recupere la conciencia, tengan cuidado con lo que le dirán o hablaran con él, y una cosa más, cuando esté tranquilo y consciente, mandaremos a la psicóloga para que le haga una evaluación, probablemente también necesite ayuda psicológica, lo que vivió probablemente le deje cicatrices emocionales y poco complicadas de curar, pero eso lo vera la psicóloga- estiro la mano para despedirse del peliplata, pero no reacciono, siendo el azabache el más apto para agradecer, se despidió del médico, al momento, Usagi cayó de rodillas al suelo derrotado, su irracionalidad tuvo una consecuencia grave, más de lo que en esas agonizantes se pudo culpar.- Yo cuidare de él, no es necesario que intervengas, no te demandare, pero si te pido que te mantengas alejado, no te quiero ver cerca, ya no tienes ningún compromiso, ya no tienes por qué hacerte cargo, yo tomo la completa responsabilidad de lo que le pase de ahora en adelante, por favor retírate antes de que cambie de opinión- nunca lo vio, su mirada se quedó en algún punto de las paredes, sabia a lo que se refería y lo que quería, ironías de la vida, lo que tenía planeado hacer ahora le estaba siendo exigido. No dijo nada, tampoco vio al dueño de tan crueles palabras eso haría se iría, no volvería a ver hacia atrás, volvería sentir la sensación de la soledad y del amor no correspondió, se levantó, camino a la puerta, saco de su traje la cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno llevándoselo a la boca, lentamente y conforme caminaba y se alejaba prendió el cigarro, se detuvo en la esquina del hospital, su pena y arrepentimiento se hicieron presentes, dio media vuelta y vio el lugar que tenía a su preciado amor, de manera lenta y silenciosa las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Era el fin.

Un techo extraño, un aparato molesto que no parece querer apagarse, las primeras sensaciones de Misaki después de la cirugía son devastadoras, la anestesia ya estaba saliendo de su organismo así como le estaba recordando que su cuerpo había tenido una gran daño la noche anterior, trato de moverse, pero su dorso no se lo permitiría de manera fácil, tenía lagunas mentales, como el hecho de que había pasado, porque le dolía todo, porque tenía intravenosas y un maldito aparato a su lado y sobretodo porque estaba en ese lugar, pero eso era algo que su ente le recordaría de una manera algo abrupta, de manera lenta y aun dolorosa, recordó que Nowaki había salido del departamento a altas horas de la noche para ser exactos una hora después de su amoroso encuentro, lo segundo que recordó fue un sentimiento de vacío, sabia el origen pero no quería seguir apegado a ese recuerdo doloroso, lo tercero y último recordó haber visto Usagi entrar a su alcoba, en un principio le estaba intentando hacerle el amor, si él quería hacerle el amor de una forma normal o algo a lo que si estaba acostumbrado con el escritor, pero por alguna razón ese acto se vio nublado ya que el mencionado había comenzado a ser un poco tosco, violento para después de ajam, violarlo y casi destrozarlo, comenzar a dar una rabieta en la cual el menor perdía la conciencia y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, recordar al azabache tomarlo en brazos y revisar los daños visibles que tenía su cuerpo viendo como sangraba de múltiples lados, sus recuerdos lo comenzaron a invadir de odio, miedo y rencor, pero el miedo era lo que más gobernaba, en el tiempo que vivió con el peliplata, solo había llegado a ver a lo que se considera un poco molesto, eso era todas las mañanas, cuando debía entregar un manuscrito y pues cuando los celos invadían por completo al escritor, pero jamás había llegado al grado de hacerle tanto daño y dejarlo postrado en una camilla de hospital, trato de levantarse muchas veces, pero como era obvio el daño de su cuerpo y la necesidad del mismo para descansar era más prioridad que el hecho de poder levantarse, comenzó a rendirse y dejarse llevar por lo que pasaría, en una idea a otra, reconoció que en verdad si extraña al peliplata, pero no podía entender en su totalidad porque lo único que venía en su mente era el rostro del azabache, recordaba su toque, su calor, todo, inclusive la sonrisa mañanera que lo dejaba en estado de idiota por lo menos un par de horas siendo el postre para algunos de sus compañeros tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela, en verdad, se había enamorado y lo único que no quería dejar ir la imagen del peliplata era los absurdos juegos mentales que hacían?. Bajo tanto pensamiento amoroso y momento de reflexión, el medicamento que estaba en segunda unión con la intravenosa, volvió a tener efecto en su cuerpo, en verdad que algunos medicamentos tenían la facilidad de volver a uno a los brazos de Morfeo aunque ellos no lo desearan así, lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, la maldita maquina daba un sonido lentos, pausado, conforme el medicamento hacia efecto el sonido se iba haciendo más mínimo, lejano e inentendible, una voz familiar se escuchó, no entendía lo que decía pero si logro sentir el calor y el toque de alguien tomándolo con fuerza y ternura de la mano así como acomodaba su flequillo de la frente, una sonrisa imperceptible se marcó sus labios, a pesar de lo que había pasado aún se sentía protegido, amado, claro que podemos culpar también al medicamento por causar efectos colaterales en el pensamiento, pero esta vez no era así, pues él conocía a la persona que le estaba brindando ese calor tan añorado, su amado azabache estaba en la habitación, una pregunta menos, su amor estaba con él cuidándolo y protegiéndolo cual niño en pañales, era molesto eso sí, pero mientras proviniera del mayor que importancia tenia, al menos el sí sabía moderarse.

El sol entraba por la ventana, dando directamente a un roto dormido, al mismo tiempo un par de enfermeras entraron para darle los primeros medicamentos del día y algunos medicamentos intravenosos, el pequeño ardor comenzó por su mano, rápidamente abrió los ojos encontrándose a las enfermeras que le estaban llevando su medicamento, no dio tiempo a responder, trato de sobarse la mano, moverla, para ya no sentir ese ardor que comenzaba a recorrerle todo el brazo, pero las misma encargadas lo detuvieron en el acto, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y una desesperación a invadir su pecho, en ese momento sintió un gentil toque en su mano libre, reconocía ese calor, esa textura, pero era más el dolor que sentía en su otra mano que solo pudo soltar unas lágrimas y decir – Me… Me duelee- como respuesta su mano fue apretada más fuerte manteniendo su gentileza – Señor Takahashi, ya casi termina, no se preocupe ni desespere por favor- la enfermera lo tomo de la mano, su toque se sentía confortador, sus manos estaban frías, poco a poco volvió a tomar su compostura, el sueño lo volvía a invadir – Pero no se duerma, le faltan dos medicamentos y su desayuno, por favor- la voz de la chica sonó temblorosa y preocupada – No se preocupe, ahorita yo le doy de comer y me encargo de sus medicamentos- sonaba cansado, agotado sería más correcto, pero no perdía esa calidez, esa ternura con las que se había enamorado – Mhh? Nowaki?- el ardor había pasado y el sueño se estaba esfumando, tal vez si lo hubieran despertado de otra manera, menos drástica, no hubiera pasado tanto escándalo, giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía la gentil voz masculina, recorrió el abdomen, el pecho, el cuello, la barbilla, la boca que tanto le encantaba ver a primera hora de la mañana con esa hermosa y gentil sonrisa que siempre le daba ánimos y terminar en esos ojos que siempre le hacían desear jamás despertar, esbozo una perceptible sonrisa la cual se comenzó a desvanecer al sentir cierto dolor en su cuerpo, el azabache se mostró preocupado, pero conocía bien el motivo de esas expresiones, sintió algo comprimirse en su pecho, le dolía verlo así, le dolía saber que en parte era su culpa que estuviera en ese estado, bajo la mirada y parte de su cabello le cubrió los ojos, en verdad que sentía culpa por ver a su castaño en esa condición.

El desayuno llego y con eso los medicamentos faltantes, el dolor se intensificaba, la anestesia ya estaba fuera de u organismo completamente, el azabache con mucho cuidado, acomodo la cama, la inclino un poco para poder darle los medicamentos y alimentos, el castaño trataba de no quejarse pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado, el azabache trato de calmarse y mostrarse lo más animado posible no quería que él lo viera deprimido y darle un motivo de preocupación hasta cierto punto innecesaria, acerco más el carrito que tenía los alimentos y reviso detenidamente lo que le iba a brindar al menor, sería una semana difícil, pero sería aún más complicada cuando dieran de alta al menor, si el pronóstico no dijera una semana se sentiría tranquilo, podría ver al menor en sus recorridos por los pasillos, y podría estar más tiempo con el velado por su salud, miles de ideas pasaban al solo pensar que el menor estaría solo en casa, temía que volviera a sufrir un ataque por parte del escritor, temía que al volver a casa el ya no estuviera, en verdad se había enamorado perdidamente del castaño, un quejido del menor lo hizo regresar a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza, tratando de liberarse de esos pensamientos, no era el momento, ahora tenía que comenzar con la recuperación y tratar de compensar esa falta, decidido, comenzó a alimentarlo.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido y a veces de una manera muy lenta y con ese ritmo paso un par de semanas, Nowaki había convencido al médico encargado que no diera de alta al menor, al menos no hasta que la terapia física estuviera casi completa, el daño no fue tan grave, y la persistencia y esfuerzo del ojiverde ayudo a que fuera más rápido, ya podía caminar, no muy rápido y aun con temblores pero ya se podía mantener en pie y caminar por un periodo de 20 min, era un gran avance, en forma psicológica, no se mostraban secuelas de lo sucedido, no mostraba temores, pesadillas nocturnas, traumas, nada, se podría decir que el chico era muy valiente o simplemente no le presto mucha importancia a lo sucedido, dejaba que Nowaki lo tocara, lo besara y que de vez en cuando navegara por su piel, claro todo con propósitos médicos y en algunos momentos con propósitos más personales, no llegaban a mas pues el lugar no se los permitía y porque el castaño aun sentía incomodidad en cierta parte, algo que el azabache tomaba con calma.

Si bien las cosas pueden pasar de peor a mejor, pero de esa misma manera puede ir de mejor a peor, el castaño ya estaba dado de alta, su rehabilitación fue sorprendente sin mencionar que tenía un buen motivo para volver a moverse, tenía que trabajar y de alguna manera Nowaki ya tenía problemas con eso de tenerlo en el hospital, aún tenía miedo dejarlo solo en el departamento, a pesar de haber cambiado las cerraduras de la puerta principal, aun temía por la seguridad del castaño, seguía siendo muy confiado, inocente hasta cierto punto, no quería perderlo, verlo en brazos de otros que no fuera el, comenzaba a sentir celos, pero porque, el haberlo visto en brazos del escritor lo había dejado marcado?, Misaki reconocía las señales de la sobreprotección, tanto su hermano como el escritor, le habían dejado un excelente aprendizaje para el reconocimiento de ese acto, ahora era Nowaki el que se estaba encargando de sofocarlo, no entendía porque desde que estaba hospitalizado comenzó a tener ese tipo de conductas, se involucraba mucho en sus pláticas con la psicóloga, con su médico encargado, todas las evidencias le recordaban las actitudes de cierto escritor, un vuelco de emociones y dudas se marcaban en su pecho. Será que ya no estaba sintiendo lo mismo por el azabache? El hecho de haber sentido de nuevo las manos, caricias, toques y texturas del escritor le hicieron dudar de sus sentimientos? No, eso no podía ser era más creíble el hecho de que se estuviera fastidiando de la nueva actitud del mayor. Una buena platica lo resolvería todo, pero también necesitaba conocer si era solo una actitud momentánea o en verdad tendría que lidiar con esas actitudes como con el peliplata, su actitud probablemente se volvió un poco más sobreprotectora después del incidente en el departamento, hasta cierto punto no se arrepentía de lo que pudo haber pasado con el escritor, ya que en alguna parte de su corazón aun deseaba ser tocado de nuevo por esas manos que ya conocía, pero el hecho de hacerlo con el y pesar en el azabache le dejo mucho que pensar, en verdad él ya se había enamorado el médico.

Un aniversario, un día importante para muchos, para otros es solamente un día más que se tiene en el calendario y en el año, pero para un estudiante graduado y un médico residente, eso era un gran logro, desde el incidente solo habían tenido discusiones, de las cuales duraban más que su alegría por estar juntos, nunca recordaban el pasado, pues eso ya no tiene mucha importancia en el presente, sus peleabas iban desde por qué Misaki no se colocaba un abrigo hasta el hecho de que ya no le decía nada, sus peleas eran estúpidamente absurdas, pero porque tenían esos debates tan incoherentes, sencillo, el azabache los habia visto platicar a Misaki y a Usami cerca de la universidad en una cafetería algo sospechosa, le dejo muchas ideas al aire, sentimientos que no podía entender en su totalidad, sin más, después de tanta pelea y discusiones tontas, Misaki arreglaría todo esa misma noche, claro que tuvo que pedir un poco de ayuda, Usagi había aceptado la derrota pero no perdió la esperanza de seguirse viendo, claro de manera amistosa, ya solamente eran buenos amigos, por muchos factores, Misaki dejo muy en claro que estaba perdidamente enamorado del azabache y que quería hacer todo lo posible para recuperar o tratar de rescatar si relación que ya se encontraba en el límite de un fin y una salvación milagrosa.

Recordaba de manera alegre la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ese día donde acepto salir con el joven Médico, recordó esa noche donde sin tener un encuentro más íntimo, se podían ver como uno solo, donde decidió dar otro paso para estar cerca de él, donde profundizaron su relación y se percataron de que en verdad esos sentimientos eran honestos, extrañaba esos momentos, donde se podían demostrar el amor que se tenían sin la necesidad de tantas cosas, peo el tiempo pasa y si ese incidente no hubiera ocurrido probablemente seguiría siendo una relación normal.

Como era su costumbre, preparaba los alimentos de manera más animada, tenía grandes planes para realizar con el mayor, la cena volvería a sería una extraña combinación entre formal e informal, el peliplata había ayudado a escoger la bebida, volvería a ser un vino, un poco más reposado y de mejor calidad, le ayudo con la mezcla culinaria y lo más importante a que ropa usaría, Hiroki también ayudo a esa preparación, el escogió la mantelería que usarían así como la vajilla y las bebidas ligeras que podían consumir, todo quedaría semi perfecto, solo faltaba que el azabache si llegara esa noche, le había dado por no llegar por días con el pretexto de que tenía mucho trabajo, sabía que era mentira por muchos factores, pero un buena señal de confianza es no creer cosas erróneas y mantener un ideal positivo de las situación que estaban viviendo, todo debía ser perfecto, a un par de horas antes del evento principal, así como la primera vez, acomodo la mesa, cambiando los arreglos por una velas aromáticas, de varias formas, la mesa ahora tenía una combinación de mantel blanco y purpura, la vajilla era una nueva, seria estrenada ese día, tenía un fondo plateado con una grecas y algunas ramificaciones en dorado y purpura, los cubiertos tenían un extravagante grabado, todo volvía a estar en la terraza, con ayuda de Usagi también había ayudado en otras cosas, como en una hermosa noche iluminada por un evento de fuegos artificiales, y un mesero para que les sirviera al menos la cena, los demás se encargaría el castaño. Volvió a correr a su cuarto viendo todo listo y perfecto, se sentía más orgulloso de lo normal, Hiroki se había encargado junto con Usami de arreglar la ropa del más joven, sobre la cama le habían dejado un traje sastre negro, camisa lila, corbata morada, calcetines negros y un par de zapatos bien boleados, mientras que al azabache tenían casi el mismo encomendado a diferencia de que la camisa era morada y la corbata lila, les pareció lindo verlos de esa manera tan coordinada. Y tal cual sucedió una vez, tal cual se repitió, la única diferencia es que el azabache fue recibido un cálido abrazo y un apasionado beso en los labios.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, los tonos, naranja, rojo y morado, le daban un toque más romántico, a esa terraza que si hablara no podría parar de contar todo lo que pasaron, las incontables lagrimas que cayeron, los gritos que escucharon y los besos que guardarían con gran recelo. La cena no se hizo esperar mucho, en silencio, con miradas y roces, aun después de todo, sequian teniendo ese tipo de comunicación, una lluvia de fuegos artificiales daba comienzo a la verdadera velada, la cena solo era un adelanto de lo que sucedería, una tonada clásica románica dio comienzo a un sinfín de giros, pasos de un lento vals, simplemente ninguno deseaba dejar al otro, se hacía un eco en el interior de ambos, comenzaban a sentir que algo les faltaba, que podría ser eso que los atormentaba, ah podría ser eso, tenían rato de no hablar pues la mayoría del tiempo pasaban discutiendo cosas sin importancia al parecer a su punto de vista, pero en el fondo sabían que esos temas en verdad eran importantes, se querían mutuamente, nada más importaba para ellos que el hecho de estar juntos, simplemente era una velada silenciosa que esperaba a ser interrumpida por el sonoro grito del amor, mas simplemente no se podía debían hablar las cosas pero esa noche no seria, esta estaba destinada a algo más profundo e importante, las cosas no son igual por más que quieras que permanezcan de esa manera, algo debe cambiar para ser un reto y no quedar en la monotonía, ambos entendían eso y ese cambio había llegado de la manera menos esperada y por el motivo más lógico.

Un giro, otro paso, un giro y otro paso, la bella tonada estaba terminando, pero ellos jamás dejaron de bailar, la musaca ya no sonaba, el ambiente era silencioso, seguían girando y moviéndose por todo el departamento, hasta que toparon con una puerta, la respiración de ambos era entre cortada, el baile los había agotado, se miraron por unos segundos, entendían lo que deseaban, no existía la necesidad de palabras, un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimientos, emociones, simplemente un beso que demostraba más que un par de palabras, fue lento, tierno, pausado, el azabache aprovechaba para acorralar al castaño contra la pared, los brazos del ojiverde se colocaban alrededor del cuello del contrario, con voz ronca, juguetona, se acercó al oído de Nowaki,-Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?- el azabache esbozo una sonrisa, cargando al menor el cual no tardo en rodear la cintura contraria con su piernas, besándose, bebiendo y jugando de manera erótica, perdiendo todo rastro de roma en el camino, un par de copas semi llenas de vino que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna, dieron paso a una hermosa noche de copas para terminar con una romántica noche de amor, donde el mundo solo importaba una persona y esa era la persona más amada de ambos.

El corazón tiende cambiar, muchas veces para mostrarnos un aprendizaje, conocer antes de tomar alguna decisión de que es lo que en verdad queremos, lo que en verdad es bueno para nosotros, pero con persistencia, tolerancia y paciencia el amor simplemente jamás moriría y el corazón jamás cambiaria, pues en muchos casos es necesario caer para levantarse y porque jamás sabrás cuando encontrar a la persona que una los pedazos de tu corazón. El corazón tiende a cambiar y lo seguirá haciendo hasta mostrarnos los nuevos colores que pueden dibujar en la vida.

No solo es creer en las bellas palabras que te pueden susurrar en un momento, todo en la vida es efímero pero existen los casos donde lo efímero se vuelve permanente, puedes seguir buscando y quedarte con esa persona que a pesar del tiempo sigue con los brazos abiertos esperando con ansias tu regreso.

_Usami Akihiko_

Sonrió levemente, mientras recordaba todo lo que había colocado, desde la primera letra, hasta el más mínimo detalle y terminar en su firma, permaneció mirando el monitor, tenía dos opciones, borrar todo lo que estaba escrito o guardarlo, un nuevo mensaje apareció, apretó el botón en la opción si, le coloco un nombre y guardo su nuevo archivo. Se recargo en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y hecho la cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos y su expresión mostro nostalgia, miles de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, una ligera cuerva se formó en sus labios, eran bellos y dolorosos los recuerdos que estaba teniendo, saco un cigarrillo de su bolso, lentamente lo llevaba a su boca, se volvió acomodar en la silla mientras tomaba su encendedor, sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con el objeto, bajo la pantalla de su laptop, girando en su silla, los recuerdos aún permanecían en su mente, sus pensamientos se habían perdido en alguna parte de estos, el tiempo se había detenido para él en esos momentos,- No piensas venir a dormir?- una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercarse, sintió un par de brazos que lo toman desde atrás mientras que su rostro rosaba con el suyo – Si en un momento iré, solo terminaba un trabajo y otros pendientes que tenía- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, los recuerdos y la culpa aun lo atormentaban –Hmmmm, en que pensabas, que mira cómo te has puesto- respondió de manera juguetona, mientras besaba su mejilla – pensaba en mi trabajo, creo que acabo de escribir la mejor historia de mi carrera pero esta nunca podrá salir a luz, no puede ser conocida ni leída por alguien más- una hiriente risa se dejó escuchar, tomo la mano de su acompañante mientras lo guiaba a sentarse en sus piernas- Ha si? y porque no la podrás dar a conocer si es el mejor trabajo de tu carrera?- se acomodaba en las piernas contrarias y jugando con los botones de la camisa – Aun no pierdo la mala costumbre de usar a los demás como inspiración para mis novelas- se acercaba lentamente a los labios de su pareja dejando en ellos un delicado beso en el cual mostraba los sentimientos, no duro mucho ese delicado rose, pero para ambos el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento, separándose lentamente esbozaron una sonrisa – Ya no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a dormir, comienza a hacer frio- se levantó de su piernas y tomándolo de la mano lo incitaba a seguirlo hasta su habitación, sus pasos eran lentos, no miraba al frente, solo se dejaba guiar, se detuvo en seco – te arrepientes de estar conmigo?- su voz sonaba dolida, sin esperanza – Porque debería de arrepentirme? Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- se acercó al contrario para poder rodear el cuello del peliplata con sus brazos mientras era tomado por la cintura, el gesto era correspondido no poseía dudas, no se había equivocado, se aproximó a su oído y en un susurro – Gracias por esperarme, Te AMO!- de alejo rápidamente para poder besarlo, mostrando más emociones y sentimientos, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el beso se volvía más y más exigente _"Simplemente me arrepiento de haber torturado a ese joven. Me arrepiento de haberme aferrado a su persona y no darme cuenta de que tú eras mi verdadero amor, solo de eso me arrepiento" _esos eran sus pensamientos mientras besa los labios contrarios

– GRACIAS POR TODO, TE AMO HIROKI-

**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

**No tengo excusas, me siento política al prometer que lo subiría en un determinado tiempo y tardarme una semana más en hacerlo, lo siento la inspiración para el final y este no llegaba pero aquí está la última parte (tenía que pensar menos para evitar que se volviera algo mas grande)**

**Con dedicatoria para SesshomaruSama, gracias por la idea y por la espera jojojojo espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Lo tengo que admitir me dolió escribir esta parte, me sentí la peor persona del mundooo, me dolioó… quien me dejo escribir esto? Ok eso no… solo espero que no me quieran matar… lo que me recuerda si quedo alguna laguna no duden en preguntarme, me defiendo diciendo que escribía esto en estado zombie a punto de caer sobre el teclado, (me da por escribir en las noches madrugadas ya cuando estoy muriendo de sueño) **

**Lo siento por la semi clase de Neurológica básica I, es una mala costumbre mía, y aunque no lo crean es verdad ese pequeño párrafo, lo pueden encontrar en internet o preguntar a neurólogos o psicólogos también le pueden preguntar a psiquiatras pero ellos no me agradan así que no los recomiendo a ellos :3 si quieren saber me pueden preguntar también claro que lo que puse es una mínima parte de todo el proceso que se realiza si entramos a detalle podría realizar una tesis con respecto al tema :3 **

**Bien bien comienzo a creer que soy un asco escribiendo jajaja agradecería que me regresan de donde sali, jajaj ok no. :C **

**Espero les haya agradado y aviso probablemente (aun no lo decido) haga un especial de que es lo que paso con Usami y cómo es que termino con Hiroki (o más bien cómo es que este par terminaron siendo pareja) solo diré que había prometido poner a esta pareja y no lo cumpli al 50% (no me arrepiento de nada? Ok no si me arrepiento) **

**Gracias por leer y esperar a que actualizara, gracias por sus MP me ayudaron a motivarme a seguir esto jejejeje :3 gracias y nos vemos en mi próxima historia (claro si vuelvo a tener valor de escribir) jajajaja :3 **

**P.D. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción**

**P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW **


End file.
